Living Without A Name
by ifoundalaska
Summary: After being proven she isn't just a normal Black Op, Number 6 gets taken into The Akatsuki where she is put in the position of Pein's personal slave. With stress, he will use her to let out all of his emotions, which may include love. What will she do? Will she have to brake every rule she lives by?
1. A Lost Spy

Sometimes I don't take life seriously. Like now for instance.

I'm an AMBU Black Op, and I have just gotten out of a fierce battle.

I lost the only person I ever cared about. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. So, I'm taking my frustration out by sitting in the rain.

If felt nice as the rain was hitting my face and hair.

Sometimes I wonder why I was ever brought into this world. I don't deserve it. Everything bad always happens to me. But maybe it was meant to. But that wasn't likely... I was just born unlucky.

The tree I was leaning on smelt very sweet, so I took in a deep breath. If I don't return to Danzo soon, he's going to kill me. I was about to jump into the tree, but I heard footsteps. I blended into my surroundings, and watched closely. A boy, no, man, walked into a clearing. His long blonde hair was damp and silky, as I leaned against his cloak. I watched him as he slid the cloak to his elbows and looked up into the sky. He absorbed the rain as it fell. I was so distracted, that it took me awhile to really notice his cloak. Akatsuki. I flipped.

What should I do? Arrest I'm now? No, that would be stupid. Should I report it to someone? I waited a few minutes to plan my move. I slipped through the trees, following his direction. I was as silent as possible, as I was taught to do. He turned around once, but then kept going. He stopped at a run down warehouse. He went in and shut the door behind him. This was my chance! I made a water clone, and sent it down below. It crawled on the roof for awhile, trying to find a weak spot. I decided to join it. When we finally found one, towards the back, the clone jumped in first. But in a matter of seconds, it was destroyed.

'I know your up there.' came a voice from inside. I stood completely still, for a chance to attack. The next few minutes were silent, until the warehouse exploded. I barely escaped the blast.

I honestly thought I was dead. Because when I woke up, there was blinding lights. I blinked a couple times, and focused on my surroundings. I was in a dark room, with a couple people. Someone was shining a flashlight in my eyes. I tried to block it with my hand, but my arm was so hard to move without it aching in pain.

'Her reflexes are slow, but that would probably pass once she's recovered.' A red haired man sitting in front of me said. 'If we ever let her recover.' He chuckled, along with the other man. When the other man came into view, I immediately recognized him. He was the blonde I encountered earlier.

I tried to get up. But my body ached like crazy. 'Whoa! Your gunna hurt yourself! Slow down!' The red-head placed his hands on my shoulders and sat me back down. I didn't say anything, even though I wanted to say something like, 'What would you know?', or 'Get off me!'.

Since I wasn't showing any expression or feeling, he said, 'You know your off duty now, so you can talk to me if you want.' I still didn't say anything, but just stare at him. He sighed in annoyance. 'So Deidara, why did you blow up the shack again?' 'Because she was spying on me! I was going to get some rest for once, but noooo.' The one known as "Deidara" walks over to me and gets on his knees to my level. He stared at me, studying me up and down. 'What's your name?' It was more like a command then a question, but I still didn't answer. I refused to show or say anything to them.

'No answer huh?' He grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the wall. 'WHAT. IS YOUR NAME.' I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, with no luck. When he groaned in pain, the red-head stepped in and pinned me against the wall. 'What should we do with her?' red-head asked. 'What do you think? We obviously need to kill her.' The red head looked at me, and stared me up and down. 'It's a shame, she's kind of cute too...' 'Oh shut it Sasori! That Bitch just kicked me!' Sasori sighed and threw me across the room.

I got to my feet quickly, and kicked into battle mode. I wanted to take care of the blonde first, since he was the weakest at this point. I ran over to him and threw a kunai at him. He dodged, and came after me, along with Sasori. I ran in between them and kicked there backs so they fell on the ground with force. I turned around, ready for the next attack, but someone pulled there arms around my head from behind. I was in a head lock, and desperately needed to get out. But who was it?

[I know! Short Chapter! But trust me, it will get better and longer! I hope you like! And please comment and let me know! ~SF]


	2. Judgement

[UGGGG It Sucks When You Have Writers Block. That, And Your Working On Like 10 Stories At Once. DONT HATE ME! But I Got This Chapter In Now! Hope You Enjoy!]

I squirmed as much as I could when I saw Sasori and Deidara get up. If I couldn't move, I was for sure doomed.

'What's this little brat doing here?' The voice from behind me said.

'That bitch kicked me in the stomach, and back!'

'You really need to stop complaining...' Sasori said as he rubbed his back.

Deidara got real close to me, then kicked me in the stomach as hard as he could. Which was pretty damn hard. A trickle of blood rolled down my mouth. 'How does that feel?' Still no answer, no expression.

'Why haven't you killed her yet?' The one from behind said. 'Well, as you can see, that's what we've been trying to attempt...' Sasori groaned. I could feel the man tighten his grip around my head. He did not want me to back fire. I reached my hands up to his arms, grabbed his wrists, and tugged. I pulled my hardest and flung the man over me. He landed on his back in between Sasori and Deidara. I used this chance and took off, leaving no trail behind me. Right when I thought I was gone, someone stepped out in front of me. 'Not again...' I thought.

'What's this?' He asked under his mask, it sounded like a mumble from this direction. 'Kakuzu! Grab her!' The guy from behind yelled. I tried to dodge him, but Kakuzu grabbed me and lifted me up like I was nothing. 'What, this little thing? What she do?' All the guys walked out rubbing their backs. It was pretty funny. Kakuzu started laughing. He propped me on the floor, and hung his arm around my shoulders so I couldn't run. I felt so weak and vulnerable, so I just looked down. I hated that feeling.

'Dammit, I'm gunner kill her!' The guy from before rushed towards me. He punched me in the face, to where I flew sideways and hit the ground with a thump. I started to kick in to fight mode, but before I could get up he kicked me in the ribs. I sucked in a breath and sort of winced. I flipped over and got up, only to be pushed down again. 'Wait, Hidan, We can't kill her yet.' Sasori said. 'And why not? And she should already be dead if it weren't for you two!' 'Look at her headband.' Hidan studied the headband around my waist. 'She's from the... Oh, Joshen. She's from the Sound.'

Deidara's eyes widened along with Hidan's. I knew why they were shocked, because Orochimaru is one of the Akatsuki's enemies. But I didn't really care. 'So... what are we going to do then?' Hidan asked. Sasori sighed. 'Well, I'm not sure. I want to take her to Pein-sama, but he'll probubly just reject us and tell us to kill her.' 'That's true.' Deidara agreed. 'I wonder if she's valuable...' Kakuzu mumbled. He walked over me and helped me up. 'Who are you?' He asked. I didn't reply. 'Oh, and about that, she doesn't talk.' Deidara groaned. 'hmmm' Kakuzu moaned.

'Either I kill her now, or we take her to the leader.' Hidan yelled. 'We should take her.' Kakuzu replied. 'But it's not going to be easy! Should we just... Knock her out?' Deidara suggested. Hidan looked at me with a weird grin I had a weird feeling about, and jabbed 3 fingers into my neck. That's when I blacked out.

I woke up, slugged over someone's shoulder. I couldn't move, due to my tied up arms and legs. I tried to squirm, but they dug their nailes into my calf. I could tell by the hard shoulder that it was probably Kakuzu. 'She's awake.' He said. I felt everyone's' eyes on me. I felt uncomfortable. 'Dammit, and It was just getting peaceful to...' Deidara mumbled.

The trip was long, around 3 hours. By the time he let me down, I would of collapsed if it wasn't for his grasp. He blindfolded me, then turned me around. I was guessing he didn't want me to know where the hideout was. He walked me in, with Sasori at my left. We walked for a while, and turned many times. I counted how many times we turned a corner and in which direction, so I can be successful when I brake out of here.

We finally stopped, and I heard a knock. 'Come in.' I heard a deep voice from inside yell. The door opened and we walked in. 'We don't know what to do with this one, sir. I did some research on her, and She's from the Sound. She's very skilled and is an ANBU. What should we do?' there was a moment of silence, but then he replied, 'Take her blindfold off.' They untied the blindfold, and slid it off my face. I was in a dark room, in front of a desk. There was a woman with blue hair on the side of it, looking bored as ever. But I was manly paying attention to the man in front. He had orange hair, and quite a few piercings. I didn't really know what to think of him, except that he seems dangerous.

'Well, what should we do with her?' Hidan said in an aggravated tone. The leader looked me up and down, giving me a chill down my spine. He looked up at Konon, who still looked bored. He looked back at me, then said, 'I have an idea... Leaver her here. I'll take care of her.'


	3. Aquantance

All the boys looked puzzled. "Oh, please tell me you going to kill her right?" Hidan asked. "It depends. It's my decision men. You may leave." The boys had to drag Hidan, because he was having a complete meltdown for some reason...

"Who are you?" The leader asked. I was really nervous, because I didn't know what he would do to me if I gave him the silent treatment like the others. But before I can make a decision, The Leader answered for me. "Well, your an ANBU, so I don't expect you to speak. Doesn't matter. My name is Pein." He kept staring at me, witch gave me the skivees. "Konon, can you give us privacy for a moment? I want to speak with her." Konon, looked at him, nodded, then walked out while giving me a scowl.

When the door shut behind her, I started getting shaky. I had to get rid of this guy, or at least escape. It was going to be a challenge, but hey, at least I'm trying. I reached for my pouch behind me, but felt nothing. Did they others take it? "If you think you can just flee, you got another thing coming." I stiffened my stance, and stared back at him. What's up with this guy? "Okay, I was thinking, and I know exactly what to do with you. Your going to be my personal servant." Goosebumps formed all over me. This doesn't sound too great. I can only imagine what he would have me do... "If you ever disobey me or my orders, there will be consequences. But don't worry, If I catch the others saying something insulting to you or harassing you, I will take care of it. Are you willing for this challenge?" I immediately shook my head no. This was crazy!

Pein gave a strange smirk, then stood up. He walked over to a door I never knew existed. "Wait here." He said as he slipped through the door. When the door closed, I started looking around franticly. What was I going to do? The guys could be behind the main door, and \'m defiantly not going through the one Pein just went through... There was no windows so that wouldn't be a help either. I walked around looking for something, anything to help me out, but found nothing. When I was searching around by his desk, he caught me. "What are you doing? There's nothing helpful for you here. Don't even try." He said as he walked over to me. He held up a cloak that matched his. "Congratulations. Your now part of the Akatsuki."

"Of course, your not REALLY a member, just an assistant you might say." He put it on for me since I didn't except it, and then he studied me. "That looks good on you ya' know.." He chuckled to himself then walked over to the main door. He opened it and showed me out. "Here, I'll show you to your room." I didn't move. I was frozen. I was kind of blacking out ever since he put the cloak on me. What was I doing? I wouldn't even be in this mess If I just went to Danzo! God I'm so stupid!

He sighed and came over to me. He grabbed my arm and dug his nails into my veins, which made me suck in a breath. He dragged me out of the room and down the hall. No one was around surprisingly. We stopped at a door that said 'Leader' on it. I wasn't staying in his room was I? He opened it and stepped in. The minute I took a breath, I felt very gloomy. I didn't like the feel to this place. He let go of my arm when he shut the door behind him. I studied the room and found two twin beds on opposite sides of the room.

He walked over to the bed on the left, and sat down. "This here, will be your bed." He patted the sheets, and smiled. He pointed to the other one and said, "That one there is mine." I didn't like the feeling of sleeping next to this guy, never-the-less in the same room. I stood there, probably looking like an idiot, as I tried to run everything through my mind. "Don't be shy. I don't bite. Unless you want me too..." I shook my head no again, and he started laughing. "Ahh, your going to be my entertainment!" I couldn't help but smile. But once I realized it was there, I wiped it off my face. Thank god he didn't notice. He got up and headed towards me. "I'm going to go get you clothes. But for now, just browse the hideout. If you ever get caught going out, you will be severely punished. You understand?" I nodded.

For the next hours, I was walking around the place, finding the exits and rooms. I finally found the kitchen, and looked around for something decent to eat. The last time I ate was yesterday evening, and I can't even remember what I had. I found the fridge, and started looking around. I saw some pudding cups. Good enough. I was about to grab it, but then something pulled me by the collar. "I guess he decided to keep her!" Deidara shouted as he rocked me across the floor. He stared me right in the eye and said, "Your lucky you know! If it were my decision, I would be dancing on your grave by now!" He through me across the floor, and I caught myself before I banged into the wall.

I got up and got in a battling stance. This was something I wanted to do for a while now. Bash his friken head in! I launched at him and managed to kick him in the chest, but he grabbed my foot. He pushed me back a little, which popped my knee. Nothing went out of place, but It still hurt. I threw a punch which he blocked, then he stuck his fist up my gut. I felt some blood spurt in my mouth, but I ignored it. I slid back, and was about to launch again, until Sasori came in. He grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground. The blood found it's way out of my mouth and it leaked onto the floor. Deidara laughed at the sight. He came over to kick me, probably my head, but Sasori stopped him.

"Stop." "And why should I? She deserves to die!" I chuckled to myself. I deserved to die? More like the other way around. "Didn't you get Pein's orders? You can't hurt her like that." "No! And she started it anyway!" I looked up at him and gave him the meanest look possible. He looked down at me and frowned. "Just leave me alone Danna. I think I know what I'm doing. You don't need to baby me." "I kind of have to. You need it." Deidara grabbed Sasori by the collar the same way he did to me. He pulled him off of me, and held him close. "HUH? WHAT WAS THAT PUPPET BOY?" I took this chance and split, still disappointed I didn't get anything to eat.

I started to search again until I found the T.V room. I sat down on the sofa, and relaxed. I wanted to take a breather and try to heal a little bit, but nothing was really working. I sighed and let my head fall back. Then I heard murmurs behind me. "Hey, Itachi, who's the new chick?" "An ANBU. She supposivly tried to attack Deidara, but she was captured and brought here. Now she's Pein's personal servant." "What? I want a servant! Itachi you should be my new servant!" "Yeah, I don't think so. More like the other way around." They both laughed among themselves. Itachi...Itachi... That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?


	4. Befriended

The sky was getting darker by the minute. The battle was getting more intense then I ever imagined it would, and we were running out of time. Number 3 looked at me, with a determined look that said, "We can do this. I know we can." I couldn't object him, so I just turned away. The enemy stricked again, but this time with little success. No. 3's kunai clashed against the enemy's. I watched in horror as the enemy shook him off, making him fly back towards me. He got to his feet, but not fast enough. I tried to help him. I really did. I ran toward him as fast as I could, but it all felt like slow motion as the enemy's kunai pummeled into his heart. I was able to catch his body before it fell to the ground, but it was no use. The only one I ever cared for, or loved for, was dead. And it was all my fault. Tears flowed out of my eyes, thankfully covered by my dog-designed mask. I looked back up at the killer, but he was gone. Left as silent as he came.

I woke up startled, and leaped up. I was breathing heavily, and my eyes were still wet with tears. I managed to straighten myself up before Pein woke up. "Are you okay?" I looked at him, and nodded for a reply. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked, with a hint of concern. I nodded again, thinking, 'Yeah, like he would care.' He got out of bed and moved to mine, and sat on the edge of the blankets. He started to stroke my head softly, and smiled. It was actually very relaxing, but I wasn't really buying it. I just stared up at him with confusion. "You know, when it's just us, you can speak to me if you want. Not a soul other than me would be able to hear you. Trust me, I can keep a secret." I was still confused, but I knew I wasn't going to start giving in just yet. I shook my head no, then relaxed back under my sheets. He sighed, stood up, then said, "Very well. Good night." He went back to his bed, and a few moments later, I fell asleep.

The next morning wasn't anything out of the unusual; just walking more throughout the hideout. Since I was the first one to wake up, I really took this time to make sure where everything was, and to plan out my escape. I plan a few weeks from now, since I can get more information about them to report to Danzo. Then, I found myself walking down a hallway in which the other boy's rooms where located. On one door, there was a symbol of a triangle in a circle, and I figured it was Hidan's because that symbol matched the one of his necklace. The others were plain doors, so I couldn't classify anymore. I walked past and found the kitchen once more. I turned into the T.V. room, but didn't notice that Kakuzu has already claimed the couch.

"Morning," He said, catching me by surprise. "Have a nice sleep?" I ignored him, and walked on past the couch. "Hey, where are you going?" I began to leave the room, but he called out, "Get back here, bitch! I wasn't done talking to you yet! You don't want me to come find you do you?" I walked slowly back into the room with a scowl on my face. He smirked then said, with a slick voice, "Good girl. Come here, sit next to me." I really didn't want to, but with that look in his eye, it was probably a good idea to sit. "Now, can you answer my question?" I shook my head no, because honestly I didn't really enjoy my dreams last night. "Hmm, bad dreams, eh?" He asked, still beaming at me (which made me very uncomfortable). I nodded, and looked at my hands, which were scared by burns. Probably from that explosion a few days ago. He noticed what I was looking at, then said, "Oh, I know just the thing to get rid of those. _Stay_ here." Making sure he was clear on the whole "stay" thing, he left the room, leaving me in silence.

Only a few minutes later, He brought back some clear ointment, and started to rub it on my scars. "In a couple days, these should go away." I nodded, and smiled. He smiled back, then suggested, "You know, we could be friends. I can protect you from Deidara. I noticed he was bothering you." I nodded, then bowed my head meaning 'Thank you.' He smiled again, then turned his attention back towards the television. He put his arm around my shoulders, leaving me breathless. '_From this point on,' _I thought, "_we can't get any closer. Not with him, not with anybody.'_


	5. An Old Friend

That night, the rest of the Akatsuki had an important mission to do. So, I was left with the one known as "Tobi". He had an orange swirly mask, and had a….. 'different' personality. But there was always something off about him, but I just can't tell what. "Hi!" He yelled while running into my room. I was just reading a book I found in Pein's drawers. I thought it looked interesting, so I picked it up. I turned to him, nodded, then looked back at my read. Then, next thing I knew, the book is being removed from my hands. I look up at Tobi who is studying the book closely.

"Hey… Isn't this Leader-sama's book?" I stared up at him, not knowing what to say. Then he changed the subject by getting in my face and saying, "Tobi never got friend's name!" I couldn't say anything, so I just held up my hands and made the number six. "..Six? Friend's name is Six?" I nodded.

"Six-chan!" I sighed, really regretting I ever told him my name. He followed me into the T.V room, and sat down with me on the couch. By now, I was really ignoring everything he was saying, and I think he noticed, because then his voice changed. He said, "It's not nice to ignore people, Number 6." I jumped, then looked at him. How did he know the name I went by? I only told him six…. "Oh, so now I have your attention." He said, with a deeper voice.

I gasped as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head closer to his. I struggled against his grip, but it was no use. Then he pulled my closer and whispered in my ear, "Don't move." I grit my teeth and still tried to get him off. He only pulled my hair harder, which made me wince. Then, he forced my head down, along with my body, to where I was laying on the couch on my back. "That should be good enough…." He mumbled, but still allowing me to hear.

I held me down with just his hands, even though I was using all of my body strength to get out of his grasp. I he leaned down over me, my small fragile body in comparison to his. His face got close to mine, and he whispered, "Now, listen to what I have to say. I want you to give Orochimaru a message for me." My eyes grew wide. How does he know all of this? Unless somebody told him… But that's unlikely….

"Tell him," and he got real close to my ear, "that the game is over. I've captured his Knight." Chess? Why is he talking about Chess? A gave him a scowl anyway, beckoning for him to get off me. Then, he moved his mask to where his lips where showing. He leaned in closer, and planted his lips on to mine.

It took me a while to actually realize what the hell was happening. I pushed him off me, but he just leaned back a little. He had a crooked smile, something I never thought I would see on Tobi's face. I made one of my hands free, and tore the mask off his head.

My eyes are definitely playing tricks on me. This is impossible. "M…Madara-" I covered my mouth. His smile just widened. "Wow, your voice is exactly how I imagined it." I turned my head, still unsure I was awake. He perched his fingers on my chin and turned my head to face his once again. "How lucky I am to have run into my old friend." He said. I made a "Ch.." sound, and spat in his face. He wiped it off, then pulled me up. I was in the position of sitting in his lap now. He pulled my head back, which was very painful.

"Now now, don't need to get to excited." He said through his smirk. He put his mouth over my neck, and kissed it gently. His mouth trailed over mine again, but I pushed him off once more. I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them and jumped off of him. "Why do you seem to be shocked? You knew this encounter would happen sooner or later." He moved towards me, and I could really tell how tall he was now.

He stroked my hair, and kissed my forehead. "Wh-What do you want?" I managed to mumble. He chuckled softly. "I want to continue what we've started." "We never started anything." "Hm." He kissed me again, but with more force this time. I pushed him away, and ran to my room. Once I was in, I locked the door. At this point, I felt very pathetic. I can't keep running away from my past anymore. I have to fight.


	6. I Will Never Belong

I gulped as I heard his footsteps get louder. "Oh, my dear Number Six," He said in a sing-songy voice, "you can't keep hiding from me forever!" He got to the door, then turned the nob realizing it was locked. "Aw, that's not being fair." I backed up until I eventually hit something. I turned around, then jumped to see Madara so close to me. I stepped back a few feet.

"Please…." I mumbled. "Just…leave me alone." "Oh? I thought you liked me here." I shook my head. He walked up to me faster then I could run away. "Oh, you look so grown up. I remember when you were so small…" He whispered, stroking my now frizzed hair. He kissed me again, and I again pushed him off of me. That was it. I'm going to kill him.

I backed into a fighting position, and didn't wait for his move. I acted without hesitation, and jammed my fist into his neck, making him crouch on the ground trying to gain his breath. He looked at me, and managed to choke out, "Oh, your kidding." I shook my head again, and kicked his head so he flew backwards and landed on his back to the floor. Then I turned around, and ran to the door. But when I put my hand on the knob, I felt some short of painful shock. I pulled back.

"Sorry, sweety, but I put a seal on the door. Now it's just you and me." Then I started to panic. I couldn't take this…this _legend_. I turned to face him, and he was already on the bed. He patted the sheets next to him, the same way Pein did when I first go here. "Come now, sit with me." I didn't know what to do, so I cautiously took the seat.

"Hm, now isn't this a pretty picture? My love in the same room-_bed_- with me. I should be thankful." "For what?" I barked at him. "That I get to spend these very moments with you." He kissed me once more. Before I could fight back, he grabbed my arms and forced me onto the bed.

When we broke away for air, and yelled, "Get off me!" He snickered and continued down my neck, making me moan. I tried my best to fight him, but it was no use. But, right when he started to work off my shirt, I heard familiar voices call out, "We're home!" Me eyes somehow glistened with hope, when I heard Madara mumble, "Shit…" He started to release his grasp, and I jumped quickly and ran to the door, which I surprisingly found un-sealed. I bolted through the door and into the leaving room where I found the rest of the gang.

Pein gasped as I ran into him full speed, clutching onto him for dear life. He could tell I was terrified by my expression, and tried to calm me down. Luckily, I wasn't crying, just shaking because I remembered Madara's touch over, and over….

"What happened?" Konon asked, from beside us. "I'm not sure. But whatever it was, it must of really scared her." I broke apart from him and gazed up at his face, which was now filled with concern. "What is it?" I shook my head. I would never be able to explain it. Then, I felt hands grab me from behind. At first I thought it was Madara, but I was somewhat relived it was Deidara instead. "What happened to my poor rag doll?" He taunted, throwing me around like he has before. "Leave her alone." Interrupted Kakuzu from the side.

He dropped me, now focusing on the man who questioned his actions. "What was that, Mr. Stitches?" Kakuzu instantly reacted and punched Deidara really hard in the shoulder, not giving him as much damage as he wanted to. Deidara flew back a little from the impact, but shook it off. He took his anger out on my hair, pulling it and waving my head around. "I'll see you later, Slave~chan." He whispered real close in my ear. But, as everyone started to crowd around me and helped me up and tried to cheer me up, I realized that they actually may care for me. Maybe this was my rightful home.

But what was I talking about. I'm always wrong about something, right?


	7. A Mission

A week has passed, and I've tried my best to plan out all of my escape. Every time I found a perfect opportunity, I would go for it. But every time, I was found and punished for it. Then, one day, Pein came up to me and told me he needed me for a mission. He wanted me to go and take a look in Konohagakure and see their progress. At first, I was thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to get somewhere. But then, he informed me that someone would be joining me. _Great._

He said to meet him near the entrance to the caverns by sunrise. That night, however, I had a crazy dream that I was able to escape and I reported back to Danzo. But then Pein was killed. I don't know why, but I cried. I woke up crying too. Pein noticed again. He offered a place to sleep in his bed, but I declined. I was just somewhat thankful he was alive. The next morning I showed up to my destination at the right time, with things packed and ready to go for my trip. But when I saw who I was being paired with, I stopped cold. Uchiha Itachi.

I did a lot of research in the past. And Itachi was one of the few people who I've become most interested in. He killed his whole family, sparing his younger brother, then joined this organization. When I had first seen him, I couldn't recognize him, but now I'm fully aware. Going on this mission could be helpful for information, but I know better not to push to far on him. He glared at me, giving me a crooked smirk that reminded me to well of Madara's. Just the memory sent a chill down my spine.

"Now, be back in less than a month. Get all the information you need. Oh, and you," he glanced towards me, "don't give Itachi any crap, understand? He'll inform me if you try anything.." I nodded. "Alright then. You should be heading out now. See you guys later." He walked off, leaving me and Itachi alone. We then set off on our -hopefully short- journey.

A couple minutes in the voyage, he spoke. "You know, I never learned your name." I ignored him completely, finding the path way more interesting. "Oh, right, you don't talk." I looked up at him, but he was looking in front. I turned away, and continued down the path. A few moments later, he demanded, "We need to get in the tree's now. Someone's getting close." I nodded, and we leaped up in the tree's on either side of the path. I noticed a presence as well. But this was no ordinary civilian. It was a ninja. And by the reading of their chakra levels, a pretty skilled one.

I looked over at Itachi, waiting for an order. Wow. It's been a long time since I've worked with someone. He put up a finger to his mouth, and signaled for me to silently move throughout the trees. I continued with my instructions, keeping and eye out for our unexpected visitor. Finally I found them, or _him_, walking decently down the path. At first, I hadn't recognized him, but then the memory slowly came back to me. _No way. _Kabuto.

I was staring in shock for a while, and I hadn't realized Itachi was trying to give me a signal. I finally snapped out of my trance, and looked up at him. He signaled for me to continue. I did, and he followed. _But why is he allowed to continue? I mean, he works for the enemy, doesn't he?_

After a whole day of traveling, we finally stopped for the night. Itachi started up a fire and I found a place for me to sleep. As stared in the fire, the flames turning into a trance I couldn't escape. Then, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up to see Itachi staring intently at me, looking somehow interested. Once he noticed me looking back at him, he smiled at turned away. I cleared my mind, and fell asleep.

The next morning, I received a rude awakening. I woke up on Itachi's shoulder, him hopping full speed through the tree's. He noticed my confusion, then yelled out, against the wind, "You wouldn't wake up. Someone's close on our tail. I'm going to stop, and your going to follow close behind me. Understand?" I nodded, but it's not like he saw it anyway. He stopped, set my down on a steady branch, and took off again. I found it very difficult to catch up.

I finally got close enough, and he continued giving me reports. "Our guest has slowed down in pace, but he's still continuing to track us down. In a couple hours we should be near Konohagakure." It was a relief, but hitting a definite location could be dangerous if someone is following us. Unless we blended with the crowd, which is highly impossible to do with our cloaks just shouting, "Hey! We're S-class criminals!"

As promised, we approached the giant wall of Konohagakure. I stared up at it in awe, but quickly snapped out of it because we were still being followed. Then, all of a sudden, Itachi froze in place. I skidded to a stop, trying hard not to plow into him. "Stop, we have to be able to get in. And I'm not sure we can just walk right in." He turned to me, and smiled, still giving me a chill all over again. "Follow my lead."

I had no idea what the hell he was doing when he took off his cloak. "Take off yours too." I raised an eyebrow at him, but followed with his instructions. Then he handed a leaf-symbol headband. I looked up at him, and he grinned and asked, "You don't think I would come unprepared, do you?" I really think he would, but oh well. I put it on, and waited for further instructions. He signaled for me to follow him. We were headed to the entrance. _Oh god, he's not that stupid is he?_

We walked calmly through, not really sparking the attention by any hidden watch towers or guards or anything. I was surprised; he was able to just walk right through without being detected. I looked back at our Akatsuki cloaks, now being tampered in the mud and dirt.

We blended easily through the oncoming crowd, although getting glances and stares from other citizens and ninja's. I stuck beside Itachi as we wove our way through the crowd, trying our best to avoid unwanted attention.

Since it was getting towards evening, we decided to check in a hotel for a while. I was about to crash on the bed, but Itachi sighed and said, "What, tired already? I wanted to take you out to dinner." I stared at him, confused. He smiled and nodded in the door's direction. I sighed and cautiously followed him. What does he want?

We went to a Ramen resturant, somewhat hooked to the hotel. We sat down and made our orders, then he started to stare at me, smiling. I gave him a scowl. _Will you stop that? _

"You know, I never learned your name." I looked at him, but looked away. "Oh, come on, I need a name." I held up my hands, making a "six". "Six?" I nodded. "Hm. So, you used to be a ANBU, right?" I nodded. "So was I. Not a very easy job, is it?" I shook my head.

"Look, Six, you somehow spark my interest. I want to know more about you." I stared at him, not knowing what to do. _I spark his interest? Is that supposed to be a good thing? Probably not…_

"And I do expect answers. _Real_ answers. Not simple nods or shakes. Understand?" I shook my head. I don't like this guy.

"_Understand?_" He repeated, in a more cold voice. I just stared up at him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to speak, expectably to someone who can hold it against me. "Y-Yes." He smiled, and leaned back in his chair. "What a wonderful voice you have."

I sheepishly grinned. "What village do you come from?" He asked, still studying me closely. "The Sound." I looked down, not prepared to see his reaction. "Just what I thought…" He mumbled.

Thankfully, the waitress interrupted us by giving us what we ordered. And, believe me when I say this, I scuffed down that ramen. I was so hungry for a decent meal, that obviously the Akatsuki couldn't provide.

After dinner, Itachi turned into a opposite direction. "Aren't we going back to the hotel?" I asked, dying for a descent sleep. "Not yet."

I followed him into a place that had a strong scent of alcohol. _Saki. _It's been ages since I had a drink of a descent Saki. But, I still don't really like it. I hate the feeling of being drunk and helpless. And it probably wasn't smart to do that now.

Itachi ordered us drinks, and when it arrived, he beckoned me to drink it. I took the small glass, and sipped it slowly, taking in the full wonderful taste. He grinned as I drank my whole glass. _Shit. I have one taste and I'm sold._


	8. I Never Thought

In the next hour, I was nearly holding onto reality. I made conversation with Itachi to keep my mind focused. Every once in a while, after about my third gulp of sake, I had a adrenaline rush. I kept myself together for the most part, but my eyes would dart around the room searching for trouble. Itachi grinned. I had a really bad feeling he had planned this.

Then, after I lost count of how many bottles I drank, I lost it. I almost blacked out, but Itachi sensed my loosing consciousness, and he took me back to the hotel. I crashed immediately after I hit the sheets. I woke up towards the middle of the night, and I had a sudden panic because I had forgotten where I was. But then I saw Itachi's figure in the darkness in the bed across the room, and relief flushed throughout my body.

The next morning, me and Itachi took a tour of the village. He showed me places he used to go for certain reasons, and I nodded every time he looked at me. Then, we walked by the Uchiha reservation. He didn't say a word.

Though, I had a very… _entertaining _time with Itachi. I hadn't had this much fun since I was a child, playing with my best friends. And sometimes I would get this crazy idea in my head that me and Itachi could possibly be friends, but I immediately shook it off. This was only temporary. I can't stay this close after this mission; it could get bad.

That night, I had a nightmare again. But this time, it was way more intense. I was searching for Pein, but I couldn't find him. Then, a trail of ANBU were chasing after me, wanting to bring me back to Danzo. I didn't want to go. Then, I stumbled upon Pein's corpse. I began to cry.

These dreams never made any sense to me. Honestly, If I found Pein's corpse, I don't know what I would do. I woke up with a start, leaping up and panting, like I just finished a marathon. Itachi glanced up at me, and asked, "You alright?" "Yeah…. Bad dream, I guess." When I settled down in my sheets, I felt the noise of him getting out of bed, then felt the pressure of mine decrease. _Oh god, what is he doing?_

He lifted the sheets and crawled next to me, then stroked my hair. "It's okay." he mumbled, as he noticed my small forming tears. I wiped them away, then turned in the other direction. "Yeah, it is. You don't need to baby me." I said in a hushed whisper. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me into a hug. I was so shocked I really didn't know what to do. So I just lie there, waiting for it to end.

"I'm not babying you, Six. I care about you." A grin crept across my face, but I removed it. "No you don't." I whispered defiantly. He chuckled. "Whatever you say." Then after that, he got up and went back to his own bed. I sighed for relief, but at the same time felt a sense of vulnerability. I guess I felt so safe when he was with me. I straightened up, and went back to a restful sleep.

Over the next few weeks, our friendship somehow became and grew. We laughed and cracked each other some smiles. But one day, I would never forget. It was one of the best of my life.

We both walked the streets of the village, _hand and hand. _We've been used to this, but his touch always gave me chills. But he would reassure me with his warm smile that I always accepted. He had became a friend I could tell everything too. But, I always knew he thought more of me, but I ignored it.

Later, we watched the sunset over a horizon, sitting on a grass field, basking in the setting sun. He was telling me about his long lost brother. He told me he lost him in a mission and that his team had failed. I felt so bad, I wrapped my fingers through his. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you were a great older brother." "The opposite, actually," he sighed with a chuckle, "which is exactly why I regret fighting with him that morning."

"It's okay." I whispered to him. He smiled down at me, then pulled me to my feet. "Come on, I have an idea." He pulled me through the streets, then stopped at a store. He bought some supplies I wasn't supposed to see, then rushed me back to the hotel. We jumped on the bed, and he took out the supplies: A needle, some black ink, and rubbing alcohol. I gave him a confused look, then he replied, "I'm going to give you a tattoo." I immediately shook my head. I didn't want something on my skin that lasted _forever._ Since I was leaving him soon anyway. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. This is so you'll remember me forever. Please?" He grinned, pulling on my arm. Suddenly, something told me to let him. I held out my arm.

A little passed my veins on my wrist, he slowly started to scratch the inked-needle into my skin. I sucked in my breath at the pain, but I could bare. I've felt much worse pain. "Close your eyes." I did, and after a while he went, "Okay, open them." I looked down at the picture, and my eyes widened. He engraved the Uchiha symbol. "Why? I'm not part of your family or anything…" "I know. But now you'll always remember me."


	9. Preparing For Escape

Though, our Mission had to eventually end. We returned back to the Akatsuki, making sure we weren't followed this time. Against the wind rushing past us, I needed to say something. "Itachi?" "Hmm?" I paused a moment, the continued, "When we get back, we have to act like nothing happened. Because, I really don't want anyone coming up to me and-" "I understand, Six." He looked a little sad, but then turned back to me with a reassuring smile. Then, something popped in my head: My escape plan was going to go into affect once I returned. But, a voice told me to stay, but I pushed it back to the furthest park on my mind and tried to ignore it. I have to leave.

We traveled the whole day, then finally made a rest stop. I made myself comfortable in front of the fire, staring into the flames. Eventually my eyes started to burn, so I turned away. When I was slowly losing conciousness, something shook me. "Yes?" I asked, with my eyes closed. "I need to talk to you. It's important." The edge in his voice told me he wasn't joking. "And I'm guessing this can't wait 'till morning?" I turned at him, but he still had a straight face. I sat up and rested up against a boulder. "Okay, I'm listening."

He paused, then said, "I know what happened between you and Madara." "What?" I snapped back. How could he know? "He told me. I know his plan, and I won't let him go through with it. I was actually supposed to help him, at this moment, but I can't do that. I'm so close to you now." I nodded. "What's his plan?" I asked silently, still a little shocked.

"He wanted to use you against Orochimaru. He wanted to use you to kill him or destroy his base or something." "How were you supposed to help him, then?"

"Remember when we saw Kabuto walking towards the base?"

"Yeah."

"I was supposed to confront him, and tell him that I had you. He would go and inform Orochimaru, and then the game would begin."

"Orochimaru doesn't want me anymore. It's no use. I don't even know what Madara thinks he can accomplish."

I settled down back into my sleeping bag, not wanting to hear anymore. I drifted of to sleep after hearing Itachi settling into sleep as well. I was woken up later that night, so we could get a move on ouf travel early so we would arrive sooner. After hours of talkless travel, we finally got to the Akatsuki base, where we were greeted by Pein. When I saw him, it was very hard to keep from sighing or smiling with joy. I'm not sure why I was so excited to see him. Probably because of the dreams I've been having.

He grinned at the sight of me walking towards him. "Hello. I'm guessing your mission went well?" "Yes, it did." Itachi replied from behind me. "Did you get into any trouble?" Pein asked me, and I shook my head, then having the grin spread wider across his face. "Good girl. Come on, oh, Itachi, I expect a full report for you in a moment." Itachi nodded, then we both followed him in. I walked straight into my room, surprised that I haven't seen anyone yet.

I took a quick shower, feeling thankful because I haven't had one for a while. When I finished, I got out wrapping a towel around my body. I walked in the room to find some clothes, but found Pein reading a book instead. He looked up at me, and made a devilish grin. I blushed, the red shade spreading through my cheeks. I looked down, grabbed my clothes, and ran back into the bathroom.

After I changed, I stared at my reflection, thinking. I was leaving in less than two weeks. I can finally return to my old life. But, what if I don't want to return? What if I like it here better? But I need to return my duties. But, I feel more free somehow here. What am I going to do? I was snapped out of my though when I heard a knock on the door. "You okay?" Pein asked. I opened the door for a reply, and walked out calmly, and left the room. I could feel Pein's gaze on my as I did it.

I walked to the living room, and found Kakuzu talking to Hidan. I sat next to them, and tried to listen in. But Hidan noticed me. "Oh, Joshen, what do you want?" I looked at his irritated face, and just raised then lowered my shoulders. He just became more pissed off, and tried to lunge at me. Kakuzu held him back as I slowly backed away. "Leaver her alone." Kakuze strained to say from his grip slowly getting weaker. "No! She's perfect for my next ritual! Come on, Kakuzu! Your such a jackass!" Then, his grip was terminated, and Hidan lunged at me. He pushed me to the ground, pinning me from any way to escape.

"Now sit still, it would make this less painful." He pulled out a kunai, and slowly made the tip graze across my neck. It didn't cut, but it scratched deep to give off as a warning. I tried to push him off, knowing he wasn't bluffing. He wouldn't budge, so I prayed for someone to pull him off of me or something. "Sit still damn it! Do you want it to hurt?" I spat in his face, and he jabbed the kunai passed my neck, leaving a deep cut that started to bleed immediately. The pain took a while to process into my head, then I winced as it all slowly came to me.

"Hidan? What are you doing?" Deidara asked as he came up from behind him. "Killing this bitch." He mumbled, as he moved my hair out of my face. "So you look beautiful as you die." He whispered into my ear, making me wince by his tone. "Woah! I'm the only one can kill her! Your totally stealing my kill!" He pulled Hidan off of me, then took the kunai in his own hands. I took this time to scat, but Deidara pulled my hair, and dragged me to the ground. He resumed the position me and Hidan was in earlier, and continued where Hidan had left off.

Deidara had the widest grin as he slowly glided the kunai through my throat, actually cutting this time. The pain was unbearable, and I passed out when the kunai was pulled out. I really thought I had died this time.

I woke up with gauz around my neck, supporting my wound. I darted my eyes around my room, looking for any other signs of life. I was left alone. I tried to get up, but that took more neck muscle then I intended. I lie back down, trying to fall asleep again. Then I heard the door open, and saw Pein walk in. "God, you scared the hell out of me." He mumbled, eyeing me. "Why in the hell didn't you fight back?" He asked, with an angry tone. I shrugged.

He looked away, angrily shaking his head. "You could be dead right now. Do you realize that?" I nodded. He stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. In the silence, I sat up and tore the guaz off my neck. I touched the quickly healing wound, and it felt as if I never was hurt. I got to my feet and grabbed the supplies I would need.

This was all going as planned.


	10. Is It Fate?

After I was prepared, I hid a bag full of everything I needed behind my bed. I prayed Pein wouldn't find it, and left to go find Itachi. Honestly, he was the only one I wanted to see. I walked through the living room on my way to the rooms, and found a not-so pleasant face. Deidara eyed me with a scowl, then yelled out, "Oh, I see your still walking?" He walked up to me and stuck his face in mine. "Hmm? You don't look like you in any pain anymore. I guess we'll have to change that." I blocked out most of his words, because I was just so full of anger I couldn't process any thought. All I was thinking was shoving his face in a tub of razorblades.

Even though my face was emotionless, I felt a huge bundle of trash inside me. I wanted to hurt him or kill him for everything he's done to me, but I couldn't get myself to do it. He grabbed my collar, and pulled me close to him. "You listening to me, dipshit?" I couldn't control myself anymore.

I grabbed him by his hair, and swished his head past mine, then kicked his body to the ground. Before he could react, I grabbed a kunai that fell out of his pouch, and jabbed it in his left arm. "Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at him, then slammed his head against the hard, solid floor. I backed away, but only do be kicked by one of his free legs. He jumped to his feet, and he grabbed my neck and shoved me into a nearby wall, pushing me upward. I struggled against his grip, and tried to kick him. The sheer satisfaction on his face was sickening.

"I may have failed to kill you before, but I'm not going to fail this time." He punched me squarely in the stomach, sending a trickle of blood up my throat. I failed to keep it down, and it slowly ran down my chin. His grin widened, and punched me again. I tried to suck in a breath, but his hands were blocking my air flow. I dug my nails into his hand, prying them off me. He finally released me, and I fell to the ground with a 'thump!'.

I clutched my stomach, and coughed at the attempt to gain my breath back. More blood found its way to my mouth, and leaked out. I looked up at him. He was trying to get the kunai out of his arm, which he sucsedded with. He crouched down next to me, as I pathetically tried to crawl away. No one was in the room with us, so there was no way someone could help me. I had to fight myself.

He grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him. He stabbed the kunai into my leg, making me almost scream out in pain. I tried to pull back, but he kept dragging me closer. "You not getting away!"

He pulled me up to face him. I was in so much pain at this point that my head was dizzy and I could barely stand. My vision was a blur, but I noticed the faint figure of his kunai racing towards me. Then, before it could make contact, Deidara's arm flew back, along with his body. I fell to the ground again, then looked up at Deidara, who was on the floor, feet away, looking confused. Sasori stepped out from behind the corner.

"What did I say, Deidara? Leave her alone!" He walked passed him, then over to me. He kneeled down next to me, and put his hand on my face. "Are you okay?" I nodded, even though I was feeling like crap. I got up, but winced, and had to hold on to Sasori for support. He smiled at my weakness. "Come on, I'll get you back to Pein." He walked me back to the bedroom, and he knocked slightly on the door. There was a distant, "Enter.", and he walked in. Pein's eyes darted his eyes to me, and he stood up and walked toward us. "What the hell happened this time?" He growled, facing his anger towards me. "Deidara, sir." Sasori mumbled.

Pein sighed, then said, "Very well. Sasori, you may leave. I'll talk to her." He nodded, then left me and Pein alone. I limped my way to my bed, then sat down gently. Pein sat on his bed across from mine. He had a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault for letting him do that." I shook my head. It wasn't his fault; it was mine. I'm so stupid to let Deidara get to me. I clutched my hand in a fist.

"No, it is!" He snapped back. "If it weren't for me, you would be perfectly fine!" I looked down, unable to look into his eyes. He sighed again, then walked over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry. I just…. Have this feeling for you that I never had before. Like, _protection_ or something." I looked up at him. I couldn't help but notice his piercing teal eyes, pulling me closer, and closer…..

Our lips met. I don't know how they did, but they sure found a way. His eyes faintly closed, but mine shot open. The first thing I wanted to do was pull back, but Pein put his arms around me in a grip I couldn't escape. Then, surprisingly, I started to kiss back. It was then when I realized how much has vanished from my mind. I wasn't thinking about Deidara. Wasn't thinking about escaping. Or anything I would be loosing if I left.

When we broke for air, he whispered, "I got it now." I looked up at him, and he mumbled, "I love you." He pulled me in a hug, and I hesitantly hugged back. I didn't love Pein. I mean… I can't. He broke apart from me, then put my face in his hands. "What is you name?" He asked, with a strange determination look. "Six." I whispered. He smiled.

"Now, lets look at those wounds, shall we?" He asked. Oh, I totally forgot I was in critical condition. He pulled my cloak off, and examined my arms. "A few bruises… But…. Oh god." He stared at the stab wound in my leg. I covered it with my hands. I didn't like him stressing over me. "No." He mumbled, pulling my hands off. "This is bad. I'll be right back." He got up, and left the room. I looked at my leg, and sent signals with my mind. Then, I watched as the wound closed up, leaving dried blood behind. I smiled.

And you can image that when Pein came back in, he was surprised. "Are you a medical nin?" He asked. I put my hand up and shacked it, signaling, "kinda". He shrugged, then walked back towards me. "So, I'm guessing you don't need my help anymore?" I shook my head, while grinning.

He placed his lips on mine again. It scared me, but I went along with it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer.

Maybe I do love Pein.


	11. Harmony

I dashed for the door. My fingers were just inches away from the door knob when his hands from behind grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back. "No!" I screamed trying to pry his grip off of me. He turned me to face him. His eyes were filled with anger and evil. "Don't try and run, my Knight." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him off and stepped back. "What in the hell do you want from me?" I yelled at him. He grinned, the started saying, while walking around the room, "You see, I need you for something very important, my dear. If your not in the picture, the plan is generally ruined. You need to be my pretty little spy."

I gulped, then looked down at the floor. "What if I don't cooperate?" I asked quietly. "Oh, don't worry, you will after you hear the reward." I looked up at him, with a puzzling look. "Reward?" He grinned, then continued. "Yes, reward. If you do what I ask, I'll take you back to your family. How does that sound?" I glared at him, and preceded to crack up laughing. "You fool. My family has been dead for ages."

"Or have they?" He replied, with a devilish grin. I swore my heart stopped beating. _They're…alive? _"I know exactly where they are. And believe me, if you still decide to refuse me, I can terminate them in a split second. You know I'm not bluffing." I looked down at the ground, sad but willing. "Who… do you want me to spy on?" I chocked out.

He walked up to me, and bent down to my level. "Orochimaru." My eyes widened. I've heard so much about him and I knew this wasn't a good idea. I looked up at him, only inches away from his face. "Why?" I whispered. "Simply because he's running everything into the ground. I need you to report back to me every three months and tell me how he's progressing. Understand?"

I gave a brief nod. "Now go to his village, and say you need power. If he asks why, tell him you want to be able to defeat everyone you come across. Then, every three months, meet me here. Now, go." I turned and dashed out the door. I really didn't want to do this, but if it meant finding my parents, I'm in.

My eyes fluttered open. This is the second time I had a dream of my past. Probably because I remember this moment very clearly. It was when I was 12, and I had my first encounter with Madara. But that was a long time ago. I turned over, and watched Pein sleeping. I studied his piercings and his facial expression. He looked so innocent while he slept. A smile crept across my face. I got out of bed, and walked out and headed down the hallway. I found a familiar door, and opened it and peered inside.

Itachi lie on his bed, sleeping. I grinned, and walked inside. I jumped on his bed, on the little patch he didn't cover. I lie there next to him, watching as his eyes fluttered open. "Six." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, then whispered, "Hey buddy." "Let me look at your tattoo." I showed him my wrist, and he smiled. "Good, it's getting better." I hugged him again.

It's been a few months since I arrived to the Akatsuki. Itachi and I have become better friends, and me and Pein's relationship has grown. I don't go near Deidara anymore, same with Madara. But, I still never forget about my escape plan. I'm always revising it in my head, making adjustments and better conclusions. But every time I kiss Pein, a knot finds its way into my stomach. It's going to be really hard to leave him.

Since it was still around midnight, I fell asleep in Itachi's arms. I didn't have any more dreams, but when I woke up I still had my previous dream playing itself over and over again in my head. I mainly just hung out with Itachi, joking and making fun of Kisame. "It doesn't make sense…" I whispered into Itachi's ear. Itachi stifled a laugh, then replied, "I know. I'm still confused. But I mean, if Zetsu can be a giant plant, he can be a giant fish."

Then we received a glare from Kisame, and we left the room cracking up. I bumped into Pein in the hallway, who smiled at me. Itachi winked at me and walked past us, leaving us alone.

"Pein." I stated smiling. "Six." he replied. "Meet me in the bedroom?" He asked grinning, noticing me blushing as I looked down to the ground. I nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." He replied as he stepped closer to me. He lifted my chin up with his fingers, and planted a kiss to my lips. He pulled away, then walked off, leaving me staring off into space. I was really going to miss that.

I walked into our bedroom, and plopped myself onto his bed. I snuggled under the blankets, staring at our only candle light. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. I had to reschedual my escape so many times. But I have to find a perfect time and stick with it. _Next week? _

Just then, Pein walked in and settled himself next to me. He put his arm over me and kissed me, pulling my hip closer to his. I immediately started to kiss back. He grinned in the kiss and advanced on top of me. I shivered. He advanced onto my shirt, trying to pull it off. _No… Stop…. I pushed him off me and sat up, looking in his confused teal eyes. I shook my head, and he sighed. "Sorry. Got carried away, I guess." He moved over next to me, and cradled me in his arms. I drifted off to sleep._

_Little did I know, my life was going to be turned upside down so quickly. _


	12. Hate

I was woken up that night by being dragged out of my bed (literally). Before I could see who had the grip on me, a bag was placed over my head. I tried to tear it off, but my hands were tied behind my back. I tried to squirm, but I was being dragged too quickly. After a while, I was picked up and two people held my arms and pulled me down the hall. After a few minutes of walking, we entered a room because I heard a click behind me. The bag was removed, and found about four men standing in front of me.

I noticed all of them. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. _Great. The 'I hate Six' club._ They all had grins, which made my stomach churn. Sasori leaned down next to me, and held my chin up with his fingers. "I'm sorry, my love," He whispered. "I really didn't want to do this." He put his fingers over my eyelids, and closed them for me. I didn't want to open them. I was to afraid I would look scared or pathetic when they killed me.

But instead, I felt warm lips lightly touch mine. I kept my eyes closed. His lips became more forceful onto mine, until he bit my lip as hard as he could. I gasped, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. His tongue grazed against mine, leaving a horrible taste I will never forget. He backed up, leaving my mouth, then letting my unconscious body fall into his lap.

I woke up to a screeching pain in my side. I let out a yelp and snapped my head side to side looking for the source. I found Hidan staring intently at my wound, occasionally poking it with his finger. "What…. The hell are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to bare the pain. "Slowly making it bigger." He said with a sneer, then looking at me. I was laying on the floor, so I tried with all my strength to crawl away. "Woah, that's not going to make anything better!" He laughed, pointing at me.

"Shut up." I yelled, eyeing him. "What?" he asked angrily, standing up, towering over me. "I said…." I whispered, through every breath, "SHUT THE F**K UP!" I shouted, swinging my feet around his, making him fall sideways. I leaped up, but then falling to my knees. I took a deep breath, pushing my pain away. I stood back up.

I dashed toward Hidan, and stomped on his chest, trying to block his airway. He let out a cough, so I slammed on his chest one last time. I knelt down close to his face, then sneered, "I beat you once, and I can beat you again." His face turned a deep red, and he grabbed my leg and threw it off. I struggled to keep my balance, so I grabbed on the wall.

He jumped to his feet, and I dashed toward him. I slammed my wrist into his throat, hearing the snap of his wind pipe. He fumbled to the ground, holding his throat. I dashed to the door, and kicked it open. _Coast is clear. Show time._

I ran through the halls. I heard multiple steps behind me, and I didn't plan on greeting them. I found Pein's bedroom, and burst through the door and locked it behind me. Pein wasn't inside, so I grabbed my bag full of supplies I hid earlier, and dashed to the bathroom. Once I was in, I locked that door as well, then looked up to the ceiling.

Then, I spotted what I was looking for: The Ventilation System. I stood on the toilet, and started unscrewing the hinges on the opening. Once I've worked on it long enough, I punched it open, then placing the little door lightly on the floor, careful to make a sound. I pulled myself up inside the vent, and began to crawl.

I worked my way through multiple corners and steep hills, but came across my destination. I looked through the opening and spotted a little dark room, lit by only one candle. Beside that candle was a distinct figure of a person, a person whom which I knew so well. I unscrewed the hinges softly, then dropped to the floor, startling Itachi. "Six? What the hell are you doing?"

"No time to explain. You have to help me." I said in a soft tone, trying to hide my panic.

"What's going on?" He asked, suddenly concerned. He stood up, eyeing me intently. "Well, my haters are after me and I'm guessing they don't want to give me a cupcake." I grumbled, biting my nail. I looked down at it, noticing the dents and chips I've left in it over the last couple weeks. He gave a light chuckle, but then became serious again. "Who?" he asked.

"Uh, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame…. I think." "Figures." he sighed. "I don't understand what they don't like about you." "I think I have an idea on why they would." I stated, looking towards the ground. "Maybe because I'm from the Sound, and they weren't good friends with you-know-who." "Your probably right."

"So, what are we going to do?" Itachi didn't answer, because he was looking at the bag barely in view, sitting in the ventilation shaft. "What's that?" _Oh god._


	13. Setting Sun

Itachi finding out I was leaving was something I did not want to go through. It's hard enough already to be leaving my closest friend, but to have him worry and stress hurts me even more. I wouldn't dare have Pein find out, because all hell would brake loose if I did. I'm not really sure I brought that bag with me. Probably just incase I have to make a sudden run for it- which seems really reasonable right now. I looked back up at the bag, then turning back to Itachi who was giving me a stern look. "Uh, oh, that's nothing. I just brought it with me incase something happened."

"What kind of something?" He asked, suddenly sounding a little angry. "Nothing! I'm serious." I replied, grinning like I always have. I put my hands on his shoulders and started to shake him playfully. "Now, we need to get out of here." I emphasized. He grinned back, then walked over to the door. "Follow me."

I followed Itachi out the door and catiously down the hallway. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around corners and down corridors. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I'm going to find Pein. I need to tell him something. Plus, it's probably the safest place you could go." We came up to our room, and Itachi knocked quickly. There was no answer, so Itachi peeked inside. No sign of Pein. Itachi sighed, then mumbled, "He must be on a mission."

"No, he couldn't be, he would have told me." I answered immediately. He turned back at me, then shook his head. "He's the type of person to keep secrets. He could be off with seven other girls right now, and no one would know." _Ouch. That hurt. _

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped at him. I've never really gotten mad at Itachi before, but that was actually pretty messed up for him to say. He shook his head again and said, "Nevermind." Then pulled me through the halls again. "Where are we going now?" I asked, getting irritated. "Back to my room, I guess. No where else is a safe place, anyway."

We arrived to his room, and when we opened the door, I gasped. Standing before me was Kakuzu, with a dagger at his side. He lifted his arm, and pointed the dagger towards _me._ "Kakuzu.." I whispered in shook. Kakuzu didn't look amused, in fact, he looked very depressed. "I'm very sorry." He whispered apologetically, then lunged towards me. Itachi pushed me out of the way, and grabbed Kakuzu's arm and flung him back.

"Run!" Itachi yelled, and I dashed out the door. So many things were running through my head. Why was everyone out to kill me? I didn't even get into that much trouble! I need to get to Pein and fast, or things could get ugly.

Luckily, I spotted Pein trotting through the halls ahead of me. "Pein!" I yelled out, and dashed towards him. His eyes slowly drifted towards me, and I immediately knew something was wrong. I stopped a couple feet away from him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He still stood there, giving me a solemn look. _Please, not you to._ I thought.

If Pein turned against me, then Itachi would end up in the same position. I would be doomed if that were the case. I slowly mad my way towards him, then putting my arms around him. Luckily I'm around his height, so I was able to tuck my palm around the back of his head and let it rest on my chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, and dug his face into my chest. "What is it?" I asked again. He just pulled me in closer. I hugged back, but then he decided to break apart. He took my hand and led me along the hallway. I didn't want to question him, so I just went along with him. He actually took me out of the hide out, and into the woods nearby. After a while, he pushed me up against a tree and began to kiss me roughly. I kissed back, but still staring into his sad eyes. I pulled away. "Okay, please tell me what's wrong."

He just stared deeply into my eyes, then back away. Then he took out something from the inside of his cloak, and my stomach churned. I felt so dizzy. It was my bag.

"Your leaving." He mumbled. "Pein, I can explain-" "Don't lie to me." He yelled, his eyes changing into a different form. This is a Pein I've never seen, and didn't really want to explore. "Fine!" I yelled back. "I'm leaving, and I may never come back! You really think I would stay here with you people? This has been hell for me!" Pein's face went back to be emotionless, then he started to step closer to me.

"You mean to tell me, everything I've done for you was for _nothing._" He sneered. "That's exactly what I'm saying." I sneered back. I grabbed my bag from his hand, and started to walk in the other direction. I didn't hear him come after me. My name wasn't called. Nothing was thrown at me.

Although everything inside me wanted to turn around and just leap in his arms, I kept looking forward and walking. I began to pick up speed, and I ended up jumping through the trees. Where was I going to go after this? I changed my mind about going back to Danzo. I mean, I don't really want to turn the Akatsuki in.

That's when the idea came to me. I had to think it over and over, but I decided to come to a conclusion. I had to go back to the Sound Village.

It was stupid, I know. But I was thinking I could start a new life there, for Orochimaru. But I knew there were know second chances. I don't think Orochimaru would be so kind as Pein was with the idea of me leaving. Hell, I could even be killed! But what was the point of life for me anyway? I had nothing to look forward too.

After a few day's trip, I arrived at the border of the Sound. I was immediately greeted by two Sound AMBUs, and they took me to see Orochimaru.

Although, he looked quite different then the last time I saw him. His hair was spiky, and he had gauze around his face except for his left eye. But as I walked in the room, I could make out his grin from behind the tape.

"Shiro. How nice it is of you to join me." I quivered at the sound of my real name. I despised that name, just because of all the memories that name holds. I nodded at him, then looked back at the ground.

"I understand you've been gone for a while. What ever so happened to you?" He asked, still grinning but interested for my answer. "Um, I worked for Danzo, Orochimaru-sama." I replied, still keeping my eye's grip on the ground. "Danzo?" He asked sharply. I nodded.

"Well, it seems like we have a traitor on our hands." He sneered. I looked up quickly then shouted, "No! I had to leave because it was getting to crowded here and you weren't paying attention to me anymore!" _Lie._

His head snapped in my direction, and his eyes darted all around me. I didn't like the idea of him looking at me, so I stook a small step back. He smiled, then said, "Very well. I'll have Kabuto show you to your room. Further instructions will be sent to you shortly." I nodded.

Kabuto lead me back through the corridors, and the candle lit hallways. I couldn't help but notice the design of the walls. They were like swirly clouds, and if you looked at them closely, it looked like they were moving. I snapped back into reality when Kabuto suddenly stopped in front of a door. He opened it with a key, and stepped inside. I followed.

I looked around. Nothing special. Just a boring blank room, with a desk and bed for entertainment. There was only a candle for light, and one sheet for warmth on the bed.

_What was I thinking? _I thought. _Let's just pray this will get better. _


	14. Instructor

I was laying on my bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Honestly, I was very bored. Usually, back at Danzo's or in the Akatsuki, I always had something to do. But waiting for orders isn't really my thing. I couldn't help of what I left not that long ago. I wonder what would of happened if I stayed? I'm sure someone would of killed me, of course. I mean, what If I would of stayed to see what Pein had to say? I'm sure it wasn't good. I wonder what would happen if I went back. Would he accept my apology?

Then, I heard a knock on the door, and a slip of paper was slid through the door. I walked over and picked it up. It read:

_Report to Orochimaru exactly when you wake._

_He will then acquaint you with your instructor, and you will train._

_Don't be late._

_Oh, and please don't complain._

_~Kabuto_

Ch, who does this guy think I am? I don't need training! I don't know why I can't just be assigned a place in authority or something. I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. I continued to gaze up at the ceiling, trying to figure something out. I mean, I need a back up plan, right? What if I do end up going back? That's crazy. I can't go back! I'll be killed for sure!

I got tired soon enough, and fell asleep. I thought I would dream about Pein, but I didn't. It was of Deidara. Now, please, don't ask me why the hell I would dream about Deidara, because of all the bad things he's done for me. But, I did.

I was walking through the corridors of the hideout, taking in all the sights and sounds. Then I spotted Deidara down the way, and sighed to my self, "Great." He didn't seem to notice me when I passed him. But then when I thought he was gone, I felt something grab me from behind my waist and push me up against the wall.

I opened my eyes to see Deidara smiling down at me, gazing at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Nothing." He smiled, then pushed his forehead against mine. I was so confused, I didn't move.

He licked his lips, then placed his upon mine. I jumped, which made him grin. He kissed me more roughly, and all I did was just stand there, baffled. After a while, I closed my eyes, and went along with it. Then that's when I woke up.

A very strange dream, I admit, but that's why I'm happy it was over. But it made me realize something I never thought of possible: I missed Deidara.

Then I remembered I had to meet Orochimaru. Like, now. I made myself look somewhat decent, and headed out the door. I walked down that hallway, but with Deidara in my mind. I really do want someone fight with all the time because it's practically my entertainment. But with him gone, I just don't know anymore.

I appeared in front of Orochimaru's door, and knocked slightly. I heard a faint, "Come in." and I entered. Orochimaru was sitting down in a chair-like thrown. But I couldn't help but find a tall figure standing next to him. I couldn't really make out the details in the dark room….

"Oh, Shiro, how nice of you to join us." "It's Six, sir. I like to be called Six." He paused then looked at me intently. "Six? But I love your beautiful name now. Why Six?" I gulped, then stared down at the ground. "It was my AMBU name. And I just feel more comfortable with that name."

He grinned, then replied, "Very well, Six. I would like you to meet your new instructor, Sasuke." The figure to the right of him stepped forward, and I could make out the faint details of his spiky hair and his sword on his hip. That name sounded strikingly familiar, but I just couldn't make it out.

"He will be giving you a few pointers, so I want you to be a good girl. Do you think you could do that for me?" He grinned, having every word slick off his tongue like ice. "No promises." I smirked, then walking towards "Sasuke". He glared at me with a death stare, but I just pushed it aside.

"You seem familiar. Do I know you?" I asked him. He looked at me, then studied me up and down. "And I'm guessing that's a no?" I chuckled. He's obviously one of those quiet creeps.

He nodded to the other direction, signaling for me to follow him. I followed closely behind, watching as Orochimaru's figure got smaller and smaller. "So, Sasuke right?" I asked to break the akward silence. No answer. "You know, I really don't like people ignoring m-" "Why won't you shut up? I'm not interested in what you have to say. I've never seen you in my life." Well, that was kind of rude.

"Okay then." I hugged, then looked back to the strange designs on the walls. I figured out he was taking me outside, onto a specified training ground. After a while of walking on the field, he put a hand out in front of me, telling me to stop. I haulted, and watched him as he walked on. Then out of nowhere, a kunai came racing towards me.

I caught it, of course, then threw it back at him. He dodged it, then nodded. "What?" I asked giving him a scowl. He didn't reply, but I'm sure he was proud or something of my results. He drew his sword back, and tossed me the kunai once more. I caught it perfectly, and made a stance. He did the same.

Then, like in slow motion, we came charging at each other as if in sync. Our weapons clashed, and I can feel the chakra running through his sword like a heart beat. I began to push my kunai against his sword, trying to push him back, but he wasn't budging.

He realized the same was with me, I wasn't moving from my stance. We back off quickly, then came charging at each other. Still, the same situation. We back off once more, and we stared at each other for the longest time. I couldn't help but realize how dark and mysterious his eyes were. I stared deeply into them, but still couldn't find any form of emotion at all. Was he an AMBU or something?

He started to move, and I was just about to charge when he put his sword back in it's sheath. I threw the kunai to him, which he gradually caught and returned it to it's pouch. "Now, show me your technique." "What?" I asked. "Your technique. Any special move?" Oh, shit.

"Uh, I really don't like to use it…" A grin appeared on his lips, but still no emotion came across the rest of his face. "I don't care. I can take it." I took a deep breath, and drew back my leg. I took a deep breath, and put my fingers together. "Water Style: Crystal Tornado Jutsu!"

The water in the air started to gracefully swirl around me, until a large, tall tornado started to form. Spiked icycals started to form, then made they're way towards their target with outrageous speed. Sasuke quickly swatted them away with his sword, then braced himself as my tornado gradually made it's way towards him. He dug his sword in the ground, and gripped it.

The tornado surrounded him, and all I saw was a blur of sharp water. Went it slowly vanished, you could see him, a couple gashed on his very pale face.

He nodded in agreement, and picked his sword of the ground, tucked it back in the sheath. "Come on." He said, almost a mumble. He began to head back to the hideout, following quickly behind him. And the whole time, I couldn't help but think : "Oh yeah, I kicked some ass."


	15. Secrets

"So.. Shiro-" "Six." I corrected him. He rolled his eyes, then replied, "Right. Anyway, what village did you come from?" He really didn't show the curiosity I expected, but I sighed, then replied, "Do you really care?" "No, but I might need that information later." I sighed once again, then said, "Rain. How about you mister snoopy?" He grinned, then replied, "Leaf."

After a few weeks in the Sound, I've gotten to know Sasuke a little better. Now, we were at a restaurant in a nearby village. We were sent out on a mission together to get something from a guy, then return it to Orochimaru. But right now, we were on a "break".

"The Leaf, huh? The Village of the free, or something like that." He grinned, then mumbled, "Not really. It was attacked by Orochimaru before, and they're still a little weak." My eyes widened, but I was still looking down at my coffee, stirring it with my finger. "Is that right? Hey, uh, I have a question." "Hmm?" I hesitated a moment before proceeding. "Have you heard of the Uchiha clan?"

He looked up at me in a lost gaze I never seen him wear. I returned the gaze, snapping him out of it somehow. "Um, no. Who are they?" He returned, looking back down at his drink, looking a little sad. "Uh, forget about it." I replied, still looking at him. Did I say something?

After a while, we continued our journey, from morning till night. We talked, and he kept brining up questions of my past which I successfully dodged. Every time I asked about his past, he just looked down and shook his head.

Towards the night, Sasuke booked us a room at a old hotel in a passing by town. Sadly, the room only had one bed. I looked at Sasuke in disagreement, but he gave an evil smirk that made me shiver. I just stook my tongue out at him and gave him a scowl.

I crawled in bed, and tangled my body in the sheets, feeling the softness of the covers. After a while, I felt him crawl into bed, then did the same thing as I did. I turned and looked back at him, and he was facing towards me with the same evil smirk.

"Ugh, Hell no." I heard his laugh, and he turned over. "I was just kidding, you know." I closed my eyes, and sooner or later drifted off to sleep.

Unfortunately, I had a bad dream that night. It was about me going back to the Akatsuki, but everyone was gone. I did some research, and I found out everyone was dead. It was really frightening. But that's not even the worst part. I woke up in Sasuke's arms. I swear to Joshin, I did not mean to do that. I looked up to him, and he was grinning at me. I quivered away from his grip, and he started laughing.

I woke up and instantly ran into the bathroom to take a shower. As I stood in the water, and kept looking up at the tiled walls, thinking about the nightmare I had. What if that came true? Oh, I don't know what I would do.

I finished up, then got dressed and walked back into the room. Sasuke was still sleeping. I picked up a random object and threw it at him. But before it hit, his arm shot up and caught it. "Nice try." He mumbled as he slowly got up.

After everyone was ready, we walked around the small town checking out sights. Then, I felt his hand creep over mine. I jumped and looked up at him. Then, his eyes focused on mine, and he smiled. He looked just like…. "Oh, god." I mumbled, tears streaming from my eyes. He then gave a sad look, then stopped. "What is it?"

I ripped his hand off mine, then took of in the opposite direction. I ran into the woods, and climbed up a tree, and sat there, crying.

It's been forever since I've cried. I hated doing it because it made me feel vulnerable. But I was letting all of it out now. I really, really missed Itachi. And something about Sasuke reminded me so much about him.

Then, I pulled my sleeve down and revealed my tatoo. I smiled at the black ink, remembering when we went on that mission together. "Oh, Itachi." I whispered, as I rubbed it slightly. Then, a couple moments later, something grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

I hit the ground hard, then was forced up and slammed against a tree. I looked and see a really pissed of Sasuke scowling at me with gritted teeth. He held up my arm and slid the sleeve down, revealing my tatoo. "What. Is. This." He growled.

"What's it matter to you?" I yelled at him back. He slammed my head against the tree again, but kept his hand to my neck. "Answer my question! Who gave it to you?"

"I don't need to, and I won't tell you! Get the hell of me!" "Was it Itachi?" He yelled at me. I froze, eyes widened. "It was, wasn't it? Where is he?"

"I don't know! Honestly!" He let go of me, and my body slid to the ground and I landed with a thump. I looked up at him, as he slammed his fist against a tree. That's when I realized it : This is Itachi's brother.

"Sasuke… Uchiha?" I mumbled in shock. His eyes shot towards me, full of anger. "Your… Alive?" I gasped. He grabbed my hair and stood me up. "Alive? Barely!" He yelled again. I tore his hand off my head, and pushed him back.

"Does he know? My god he thinks your dead!" I shouted, shaking him. His eyes just became more scary, then he replied, "No he doesn't. He kept me alive on purpose."

Then everything came flooding into me at once. This was his younger brother that he spared when he killed his whole family. I remember doing research about this, but I guess getting to know Itachi just rewired my brain to forget it! I let go of Sasuke, then stepped back. "Oh, right. Sorry." I mumbled looking down.

He lifted my chin up, and got close to me. "Now listen to me. Your going to tell me everything you know about Itachi, or I won' t hesitate to snap you like a twig. You understand?" I grinned at him, then replied, "You won't stand a chance against me."


	16. Take It All

Surprisingly, I didn't get into a fight. Even though I could tell he wanted to punch my face in for being ignorant, he gritted his teeth and tried to bear it. He dragged me by my wrist and checked us into a whole another hotel, then sat me down on the bed. "Well, Mr. Scary, what are you going to do to me?" I asked in a fake frightened voice. He pushed me down and climbed on top of me, making my whole face go red. He got down to my ear, then whispered, "If your not going to tell me anything, I guess I'm going to have to force it out of you." I shivered, making him grin.

"Kid!" I yelled at him, "Get off me!" "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He cooed at me. I tried to get up but he kept me down. He started to bite my neck, hard. I groaned, and still struggled against him. "Stop… Struggling." He threatened while biting me. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I mimicked, causing him to look at me. I managed to push him off, and throw him across the room, slamming into the wall. I walked over and got close in his face. "If it's a war you want, you'll get it."

"I don't want one. I just want to know what you know about Itachi. Then, I'll leave you alone." He grinned, putting his hands on my face, and pushing me away but following me. He got to where his lips were centimeters away from mine, then he whispered, "Okay?" I grinned, looking at his lips. "What would I get in return?" I whispered back. "Whatever you want."

I laughed, then said, "Fine. But, promise me you wont use it against him. Please." I gazed up in his eyes, and he nodded. I sat on the bed, then him sitting next to me. Then, I began telling him about me getting in the Akatsuki, my relationship with the gang, including Pein and Itachi. When I was done, Sasuke was stunned. He looked at me, then asked, "So, you haven't heard from Itachi since?" "Nope."

He rested his head on his fist, which was supported on his leg. He stared off into space for a while, as if regretting something. "What's wrong?" I asked, searching his eyes. "Nothing." He replied, in his emotionless tone. "Hey, you said I could have anything I wanted… right?" He looked back up at me, then nodded. I grinned, then snickered, "Take me out for some sake."

Overall, he took me out to a place where sake was sold. He bought my drinks, and had some for himself. Drinking the stuff was just a huge reminder of Itachi once again, and it was really hard to keep my tears down. But I just tried to keep my mind off of him by talking to his younger brother. Weird, right?

We talked about Orochimaru, and how annoying Kabuto was. I laughed, and he periodically chuckled. I found out that Sasuke was a hard drinker, because he had plenty more alcohol than I had, and he's not showing any signs of being tipsy. Me, on the other hand, feel like I'm going to fall over any second. He kept grinning at me because of how stupid I'm sure I looked, and I kept laughing because of how the alcohol felt throughout my body.

After a while, we checked into yet another hotel, which again had only one bed. And I know what your thinking, 'Holy shit, shit's about to go down.' Correct you are, my humble readers. I woke up that morning, slumped over Sasuke's bear chest, finding mine was bare as well. I nearly screamed as I realized what must of happened, and I fell backwards off the bed. I quickly stumbled over the sheets over the floor, and found my shirt and quickly got threw it on. My heart was beating really fast, and I swear I was hypervenalating. What in the hell have I done?

I walked over to Sasuke, but couldn't help but stare at his little six pack. I mentally slapped myself, then lightly hit Sasuke on the head. He didn't move, so I hit him a little harder. Still, nothing. I was about to really slap him, but his hand shot up and pulled me close to him. "What are you doing?" He whispered. "Better question: What were we thinking?" I nearly yelled. Then, surprisingly, he started laughing. Like, hard. I've never seen him laugh like that before.

"What? What's so funny!" He managed to control himself, and he chuckled, "You think we… fucked last night?" "Uh, well, since we woke up both shirtless, I was kind of coming to that conclusion…" I said, confused. He laughed again, then shouted, "No! Ha, we didn't do that. We just made out, that's all." A huge sigh of relief was about to come out of my mouth, but then was caught in my throat. "Wait, I actually… kissed you?" I whispered in shock. He just laughed at me again.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious!" I shouted, "What if something happened from that! What if… we actually did..-" "And why is that such a bad thing?" He smirked. I gulped, then replied, "because I know it's going to be hell explaining it to your brother." His head snapped towards me, and he growled, "Don't call him my brother. And besides, who says your ever going to see him again anyway?" Even though, with all my heart I wanted to punch his lights out, he had a point.

I might not even see that kid again. I mean, I love Itachi. Not like that, but, he was one of the best friends I ever had. If I had a chance to go back and stay with him, I probably would take it. I looked at the boy in front of me, who resembled his brother so well, and smiled. He gave a confused look, so I explained, "Oh, don't worry. I'm going to see him again one day. I'm not sure if it's his grave I'm going to see, but no matter what, I'm going to see him." Sasuke gazed at me, then replied softly, "It's going to be his grave. Make sure of that."

At this point, I couldn't control my anger anymore. I launched myself at him, but he caught my fist and twisted my arm. I yelped in pain as it turned to where It couldn't anymore, and he pushed me back. I gasped and held my arm, looking at him with a fierce scowl. "Oh, come on baby." He whispered as he got up. "Can you at least try and act like you love me?" I pushed him back, that scoffed, "How is that even possible? Your just a scrawny little man whore!" He lifted up my chin, then softly touched his lips on mine. He pulled back, then whispered, "You have no idea."


	17. Twisted

I began to step away from him as he started to kiss my neck. "Stop." I mumbled, slowly trying to push him away. I could feel his grin when he said, "No." He went down my next, then to my shoulders, slowly pulling my shirt down. "Sasuke, please." I whispered, somewhat in disgust and somewhat pleasurable. "Stop what?" He snickered. He lifted his head up to face my lips, and they touched once more. I pushed him away, then started to plan out my escape from the room. I dashed towards the bed, rolled over it, then dashed for the door. He jumped toward me, but his grip slipped as I ran out the door.

I ran down the hallway, not feeling a bit tired yet. Then I realized I could just teleport and make everything go faster, so I did. I appeared in front of the hotel, then again in front of the village's entry. I made a run for it towards the forest, and I let my instincts kick in. I ran in the direction that I thought, no, knew, was going to take me to the Sound. Maybe I could even report Sasuke's behavior….

Then, after a while, everything started to seem very familiar. I thought that it just looked familiar because I was almost there, but no. It was different. Then, an image showed up in clear view. I stopped instantly, somewhat catching my breath, but losing it because of shock. The Akatsuki Hideout.

God, I'm so stupid! How could I trust my instincts? Never again will I! I studied the stone walls I learned to know so well, and, without realizing what I was doing, stepped forward. I began walking towards the hideout. But this wasn't my instincts this time. Something was _pulling_ me towards the lair. "The hell?" I cursed under my breath after I tried to stop, but kept on going. Then, I studied my legs to find little lines hooked on to them. Chakra strings.

I sighed. I don't know if it was from relief or one of those _here we go again_ sighs. Which ever it was, I let my body be pulled. I wanted to see Sasori. I wanted to see everyone. Even Deidara and Hidan. As surprising as it may seem, I miss having enemies. Part of me is my haters, and I kind of miss beating the crap out of them. That cat has no fun without her mousses.

I was actually pulled into the lair, and down corridors, that I pretty much memorized. I saw a familiar silhouette in front of me and almost smiled. "Sasori." I stated. "Do you mind getting these things off me?" He chuckled, making me actually smile. "Wait." he teased, as my body kept walking towards him. Before I ran into him, he held out his arms, and I joined him in a hug. "I'm really sorry about everything. I've shouldn't of done that. I'm sorry." he whispered as he softly pet my hair.

"Why were they doing it?" I asked, actually curious. "Because of your power." he whispered. I was confused. "What power?" I asked silently. He pulled away then grabbed my wrist. "Come on." he mumbled. He pulled me through the hallways, careful not to be seen. He lead me into his bedroom, and he shut and locked the door behind him. "Okay. Some information leaked out from Madara, and now we all know about you and your past. They all want to kill you because we can't have someone with your power living anymore." My eyes widened.

"What power? If I have a great o-amazing power… why haven't I discovered it yet?" He looked down, then replied, "Probably because you haven't tried. If you-" He was interrupted by the door flying opened. I gasped as I instantly recognized the figure on the opposite side of the doorway. Deidara. "Hey, bitch, it's been a while." He smirked, then started to walk towards me. "Took the words right out of my mouth." I grinned.

His grin just widened as he advanced on me. But before he could lay a finger on me, Sasori yelled, "Deidara, that's enough. Leave her alone." Deidara's head snapped towards him, then he replied, "Why not? I just want to tough her." He laughed. He looked back to me, then put his finger under my chin. "It's a shame how such beauty can fade away quickly." he smiled evilly. "Try me." I chuckled.

But then, I felt something tug at my stomach. Before I could stop myself, I flung towards Deidara and engulfed him in a _hug. Deidara automatically through his arms around me and embraced me. We both looked at Sasori at probably the same moment, and gave him a scowl. He just shrugged then said, "I was tired of the fighting." I rolled my eyes and yanked away from him, but then kneeing him in the crotch. Deidara recoiled and rapped his arms around his waist, then dropping to the floor. I laughed._

_Then, I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I peeked from the doorway, and smiled wildly as I saw Itachi come into view. I ran towards him, feeling actually happy for once in my life. But when I saw his expression, he looked…sad. I stopped, looked at him, then asked, "What's wrong?" He pulled a syringe out of his cloak, then before I could react, jammed me with it. I instantly recoiled, and held my wound. I felt a feeling of dread pulse inside me, followed by a striking pain pulsing throughout my body. _

_That last thing I saw was Itachi looking down at me, his expression blank._


	18. Reunited

By the time I woke, I felt so stupid and betrayed It hurt to open my eyes. I kept myself from crying, but waking up in Itachi's bed broke me completely. Tears began to drain, but I sniffled my sobs. I looked around, my eyes aching at every dart. I spotted a figure on the opposite side of the room. I focused and recognized Itachi sitting on a chair, studying something in his hands. He held it up so I could see, and it was a necklace with a silver star shimmering as it turned in circles. At first, I hadn't recognized his, until haunting memories flooded back into my mind.

It was when I was still with Sasuke, and I guess I was too drunk to remember anything the next day. We were walking through a village, and stopped at a little shack selling cheap jewelry. I kept pointing out that everything looked so cheap and cheesy, but Sasuke showed me a certain necklace that made my eyes shimmer in wonder. He bought it for me, and put it around my neck for me. By the next day, I totally forgot it was around my neck, and was probably to shocked to notice.

Itachi smirked at my straight-face expression. "Who gave this to you?" He asked in curiosity. "It's beautiful." I didn't answer. I was so confused why he would go and drug me, then be all goody-goody with me. He stood up and walked over to me, and gave me a better view of the necklace. "Who gave you this?" He whispered again, crystal in his tone. "Does it matter?" I asked with a creaky voice. He laughed and pulled the necklace back.

He grabbed my arm, and sat me up. Instantly I felt a sharp pain in my side, and I grit my teeth and tried to bear it. I looked studied myself, realizing I was undressed and in my undergarmets, and found a strange pattern where I felt pain. I turned and saw my veins sticking out in different directions. In the middle of the source, a big black circle, throbbing slowly every time I took a breath. I gasped in shock.

I looked up at Itachi, expecting him to be the reason, but he looked at me with synthetic eyes. "Look, this is going to keep growing and growing," he whispered, "And hopefully that injection I gave you earlier is going to slow the spreading down. Do you know who could of done this to you?" I gave him a confused look. So… he was trying to _help_ me?

"No." I replied blankly, still looking at my wound. "Are you sure? Do you think Orochimaru could of done it? Or his little assistant with the glasses?" "Kabuto? No. They didn't get close to me." I replied. My mind kept turning to Sasuke, but I don't understand why he would go that far. I don't remember him doing something like that to me, anyway. But then I remembered how Sasori passed his poison to me through the mouth, and started wondering maybe Sasuke could do that too.

I looked up at Itachi, then mumbled, "Itachi?" He looked at me, then went, "Hmm?" I gulped, then continued, "Do you think…. Sasuke would do something like that?" For a second I thought I could see a hint of sadness, then anger, but it left as quick as it came. He studied me, as if to say something, but couldn't get the words out. He looked back at my wound, then finally sighed and mumbled, "I honestly don't know. But that kid has so much hate in his heart now…. It wouldn't be surprised if he did…"

I lazily gazed up at him, wondering if I should say what I wanted to say. "I told him I knew you." I whispered. Surprisingly, he didn't get angry, just more curious. "You did?" He asked, getting closer to me. "Yeah," I replied, "he kind of saw my tatoo, and started asking me all of these questions. I told him my relationship with the Akatsuki and you." "How did he react?" "Well…. He really didn't seem to be shocked… Just a little confused or something." Itachi nodded, then studied my wound more closely. "So… how serious is it?" I asked, holding my breath. I'm no medical nin, so I'm not a expert with this kind of stuff. He frowned, then said, "I've seen this before. It's serious. If it spreads to your heart, it can be fatal." I smiled. "Why are you smiling?" He asked. "Because, the irony Itachi. Everytime I want to die, I don't. But the one time where I'm actually happy, I'm going to." All strange thoughts started to pour into my head, some sending chills down my spine.

But, one of those thoughts really caught my attention. It was when I kissed Pein for the first time. "Pein." I whispered to myself. "Oh… Oh! Right!" Itachi mentioned. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bed. I gritted my teeth against the pain as he pulled me down the hallway, then stopping by a familiar door. He knocked, then after a while, we heard a "Come in." For some reason, my heart ached and I couldn't move from that spot. But Itachi gave me a push, and dragged me in the room with him. Once I saw Pein, I looked down and kind of hid behind Itachi.

"What do you want?" Pein spat, clearly angry. He actually scared me a little. I felt Itachi's stance grow firm, and he replied, "Pein-sama, It's Six." The room was silent for a while, when I finally lifted my head up to look at him. He was trying hard not to look at me, but ended up falling for my gaze. He studied me for a while, then noticed my wound and gasped. Then I realized I was still half naked, and I blushed and hid behind Itachi again.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't dare look up. He pulled my arm then held my shoulders, and I could feel his gaze burning a whole through me. I slowly looked up at him, and was surprised to see small tears form in his eyes. "Itachi, leave." Pein said firmly. I heard the door shut, and Pein pulled me into a breath-taking (literally) hug. We stood there for a while, softly crying to each other, him stroking my head softly.


	19. Closer

-Pein's POV-

"Where have you been?" I asked her, still stroking her soft hair. "Busy," she chuckled, then held me tighter. I looked down at her, then led her further into my- our bedroom. I looked down are her… strange wound. "What happened?" I asked, running my fingers over it, making her recoil slightly. "I honestly don't know." She replied, looking deeply into my eyes. "I think it could be-… Never mind." "What?" "Well, I think it was Sasuke Uchiha…" My mind raced at the sound of his name. "Itachi's brother." I repeated. She nodded slowly, then rapped her arms around me once again.

I hugged her back, then said, "But we really need to fix that." Gesturing to her wound. She shrugged, then replied with a smile, "It's cool. I'm sure I can self-heal myself soon enough." I shouldn't of believed her. I should of helped her. But I thought since she's done it before…. Maybe should could do it again….

We spent the next few hours talking. She told me about her adventures with Sasuke and her discoveries of Orochimaru. The sound of her voice rang in my ears as I watched her mouth move. I was so distracted, I should of realized that her wound was spreading. I could of stopped it. Everything was all my fault. My eyes went to Rennegan, without me meaning too. She noticed and looked concerned. "You ok?" She asked quietly.

I felt the need to grab her and run her away, take her to the farthest ends of the earth to keep her safe, but I didn't. I should of. It would have been better. But I'm such an idiot, I didn't believe it would help her. "No, everything's fine. It just.. Does that sometimes." I replied with a reassuring smile. She smiled back. She continued with her story, but I wasn't paying attention whatsoever. I knew Itachi was telling the others about her wound. And I know they all just love that idea. It sickened me, off how nice they've been to her then they would-

"And then me and Sasuke made out and-"

"What?" I asked, gleaming at her. "Calm down, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. Trust me, I was more surprised then you were when I found out." "How'd you find out?" "Sasuke of course." "Then Sasuke was sober the whole time?" I'm sure that was Sasuke's intentions. Getting her drunk then passing over poison. Itachi told me this before but I didn't really think Sasuke would do it.

"Uh, yeah…" She replied innocently. I didn't get mad at her, just the opposite. I grabbed her in another hug, and whispered, "I'm just glad your safe." "I'm glad I'm back." She replied. I held her tighter. I wanted to help her, so much. And to this day I don't know why I haven't. She could have been happy somewhere else right now. I loved her so much. And I'm putting her through all of this pain. I looked down at her again. She was getting taller. Before I could say anything else, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I stated before the door slowly opened and Hidan walked in.

"Uh, Leader, Konan needs you for something." Shit, that was the signal. I gripped Six's cloak, but she didn't seem to notice. "Hidan." She said, smirking at him. He gave her a disgusted look, then went, "Oh, you again." Hidan turned back to me for notification. I nodded, then said, "Be there in a minute." Hidan nodded and backed out, leaving the room. I turned Six towards me, then whispered, "Listen to me. You need to leave. Now. Don't ask any questions. I'm going to quietly guide you out, and you need to run, run as fast as you can as far away as you can. I don't care where you go." She looked confused, but after a while nodded, with a sad look on her face.

I peeked out the door, and checked to make sure it was clear. When I didn't see anybody, I signaled her to follow me, and crept around corners. After a while I heard a few voices, and stopped cold. The voices got louder and closer, and eventually I met Itachi and Sasori as they came around the corner. Shit. They both spotted Six and smiled. They walked towards her and started talking to her, Six falling into their trap and smiling in return. It made me sick.

I grabbed Six's wrist and pulled her down the hallway. "C'mon." We were getting closer and closer to the entrance, my hopes were getting to high. When I saw Konan and Kakuzu blocking the entrance, my heart sank. I looked and Six, who held a nervous expression. "Konan, you have to move." I said, looking at them intently. "We can't let you do that, leader." Kakuzu said, obviously grinning. Then I quickly ran up to Kakuzu, then grabbed his cloak and threw him behind me. I blocked Konan as Six took off, heading towards her freedom. I smiled.


	20. Sweet Betrayal

_Where am I going?_

I walked along the trees, on a now muddy path caused by the pouring rain. I sighed to myself as I smelled the familiar scent of blood coming off my body. I've been walking for hours, in some random direction. My head throbbed at all the questions banging around in my mind. But one in particular seemed to scream the loudest. Why did Pein help me?

Apparently everything I ever loved was taken from me. I lost what I thought to be me friends. The only person I ever loved abandoned me. There was surely no importance in my life anymore. My feet shuffled through the dirt, causing noises I didn't honestly care about. I gripped my wrist that held my tattoo, and dug my nails into my veins. How could I be so stupid?

I continued walking down the road, looking around for any living thing. I was about to give up hope until I felt a presence close behind. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that familiar chakra. I looked down to the ground, and sighed. "What do you want?" I asked towards them.

"To talk." Deidara replied, but not in the evil menacing voice I'm so used to.

"Look, I'm not stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice." I mumbled, turning towards him. When I saw him, my eyes widened. His cloak was off, his shoes were missing. His hair was out of it's band, falling down past his shoulders. I raised my brow at him, and he seemed to catch on. "I was sleeping when you left," he explained, "I thought I missed out big time on the whole plan. I'm supposed to come and get you, to bring you back, but.. I can't. Not now."

"And why not? What ever stopped you from causing me misery before?" I spat at him. I had it with everyone. Why can't I just be left alone? "Look at yourself." "What do you mean?" I yelled, confused. "Your… close to death, Shiro." I gasped as he said my real name. Also because of the rest of the sentence. "How do you know my name? And what do you mean, 'close to death'? I feel perfectly fine!"

"Everyone knows you name. We've known your name since the begging. And as for your second question.." He trailed off, then pointed to the nearest puddle, requesting for me to see my own reflection. I looked back at him, then walked over to the small pool of water. My jaw dropped.

My face had gone completely pale. My face was so clear you could faintly see my veins. My eyes had dark rings around them. I turned back to Deidara, who looked at me with sad eyes. "What… happed to me?" I whimpered, sliding down a nearby tree, then sitting there in shock. "You were given that by Itachi." "What?" I snapped. "When? Where? Why?"

"When he first gave you that tattoo," He gestured to my wrist, "that ink had a poison in it. It spread slowly, but now it's getting bad." He walked over to me, and sat down next to me. "So… why do you guys want me back if I'm just going to die anyway?" I went silent for a while, staring down at the ground. Then he finally spoke,

"To watch you suffer."

That was enough to make tears fill my eyes. I was so confused. How could this have happened? Have I been that blind? Could I not see them sharpening their knives, right in front of me? How could of I had fallen in love with the mastermind of it all? Befriend second in command?

"Why me?" I whispered into the air. I gripped the dirt beneath me. "From the very beginning… I knew my life was…. Why me? Why have I been the one chosen out of millions to have the worst life of them all? I shouldn't of left home… I-… I shouldn't of went on that mission…. I SHOULDN'T OF BEEN BORN!" I screamed, sobbing into my pants, clutching my knees for dear life. Deidara just looked as if he had seen this all before. He kept a firm grip on the gray skies, with a sorrow expression. I reached for his hand, and gripped it. "Why did you choose me?"

"We didn't. You chose us." "huh?" "You came after me, remember?" He turned to me, smirking. I kept giving him the save confused look. "We were actually going to get someone else, but you interfered, and you became our victim." "But why were you going after someone?" He paused, then said, "Well, you see-"

He was interrupted by a flying kunai that hit the space between our heads. We both jumped and turned into the direction of the knife, and found Itachi standing there. "That's enough, Deidara. Go back. I'll take care of her." I looked down, and hugged my knees tighter. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. I heard Deidara get up, and walk over to Itachi. Then the footsteps stopped. I looked up to see them in each others face, Deidara having the biggest scowl I ever seen on him.

"No." Deidara spat. Clearly they didn't get along. Then all of a sudden, Deidara stumbled back, a shocked but pained expression clear on his face. "Leave. Now." Itachi's voice rose, sounding like a million whispers coming together. Deidara's growl appeared, but he disappeared in a flash. Itachi turned back to me. I hid again, feeling like a scared child begging for mercy. _What has happened to me?_

_His footsteps became louder as he approached me. When they stopped, I heard, "Get up." I did as I was told, still keeping my eyes firm grip on the ground. He lifted my shirt up without any notice, and expected my wound. I didn't move. His light, cold fingers brushed against it, making me flinch. I could feel his gaze burning through my head, but I didn't dare look up. _

_After running his fingers repeatedly over it, he surprised me by pushing on it, hard. I gasped and pushed his arm away. It felt as if a rock has hit me there over and over. I heard his chuckle over the rain. "Like it? This is one of my greatest creations. I hope you appreciate it." He said, gesturing to my stomach. I frowned, then replied, "Why? Why did you do this to me? How could you betray me?" He laughed again, the slicked, "You really are stupid, aren't you? I never betrayed you, because I was never on your team in the first place." _

_Okay, that hurt a little bit. I suddenly had a strange feeling of being uncomfortable. I felt so strange, that I knew I couldn't stay in that spot any longer._

"_Itachi?" I asked, looking up at him. "Hmm?" "I'm going to leave. I know I won't be able to get that far in this condition, but… I don't want any of you to follow me. Please? Lend me the least bit of mercy so I can die in peace." I whimpered, holding my tears in. _

_If this plan was going to work, I would have to act now. Here goes nothing. _


	21. Reborn

Everything that happened next all happened in a blur. I dashed away as fast as I could, but Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I protested and tried to escape, but he pulled me into him. He threw me over his shoulder, but I was able to kick him squarely in the chest, so he recoiled and dropped me. I got to my feet quickly, and for a moment time seemed to go in slow motion. Something, other than Itachi, grabbed me and ran off. I was so shocked from impact I didn't react until a bit later.

"I told you to get as far as you can." A ruff voice whispered in my ear, giving me chills. I blushed, then buried my head in his cloak. "I'm sorry, Pein." "Don't be." He replied. After hopping from tree to tree, trying to get away from Itachi, we finally stopped, in a large grass meadow with white flowers that glistened in the rain.

I sat in his lap as he stroked my head, whispering comforting things in my ears. He looked down at my face and frowned. He put his hand to my cheek, and stroked it softly. "Oh, Six," he whispered, "what have I done?" I smiled, and brought my hand up to his cheek and held it. "You let me feel love again."

He smiled, and I could of sworn I saw a spark in his eye, but it vanished quickly. Then, I felt a very sharp pain from my side and head throbbed with tremendous pain. He put his forehead to mine, feeling the pain as I was. He kissed me once more, trying to keep me in consciousness as I was slowly slipping away. I literally felt the life slipping out of me as I kissed back. I felt a drop trickle down my cheek, and I opened my eyes to see that he was crying. And eventually, I started crying to.

Then I really started remembering my life. I remembered running away, Danzo taking me in, me meeting Number Three. I remembered when I followed Deidara. My skirmish with him, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Me meeting Pein for the first time. The mission I went on with Itachi. Going back to Orochimaru. Meeting Sasuke. Kissing Sasuke. It all passed through me so quickly I lost my breath. I couldn't breath.

I didn't try to catch my breath because I knew it was my end. So I just watched my chest move in aggravation as it yearned for air. I looked up at Pein, who just cradled me and cried into my chest. Since I was able to reach, I kissed the tips of his hair, and gasped out, "Pein. When…. I'm gone….. I need you to do a few things for me." He nodded, sobbing. "Tell Deidara he's the best enemy one could have. Tell Hidan he needs… a life…. Tell Itachi he was the greatest friend, but emphasize the 'was'. And to you, Pein," I gasped, quickly loosing air, "I thank you for showing me feeling again. For letting me speak." Then, as the last word slipped, everything went black.

I opened my eyes to be gasping for air like a fish out of water. It didn't take me that long to realize I wasn't dead, and even more then that. I didn't feel injured at all. I actually felt… Twice as better than I had ever felt before! Like adrenaline was shot directly into my veins. I leaped up, smiling at the feeling of being energetic, and found it extremely hard to keep still.

I looked around, and discovered I was in a small room. I knew I was somewhere in the hideout because of how the room was designed, but I just wasn't exactly sure _which_ room. I knew it wasn't Pein's. It wasn't Itachi's either….

I then felt a sudden chill, that made me flinch to the cold air. I looked all around to try and find the source, and found a figure in the far corner. _How couldn't of I felt him?_

"What d'you want?" I stuttered through the energy. The seconds felt like hours as I waited for him to respond. "Why, you don't remember me? Oh, come on little Six, it wasn't that long ago." My head spinned as I tried to focus. "Huh?" I asked in confusion, holding my throbbing head.

The figure started to move towards me, and I could feel his grin creep across to me. He hit the light and I immediately recognized Madara, and stepped back a few feet. "Y-you? Why are you here? Why am I here?" I asked impatiently, sitting back on the bed I was on before. I gripped the sheets as I tried to keep balance. He chuckled, sounding like a distant muffle to my ears. "Is that the way you should be treating your savior? I saved your life, you know. But of course, I didn't do it for you, it was for me." He put his thumb to my chin and lifted my drowsy head to meet his.

"How are you feeling, beloved?" He asked, grooming my head with his free hand. If I hadn't felt so dazed and weak I would of pried his hands off, but I just calmly replied, "Tired and weak. Why'd you save me?"

He smiled and softly pecked my lips. "Because for my entertainment, dear. You're the source of it. And I would be devastated if I lost you." Then, the energy started to flow again, and I grabbed his collar and shoved him back. "Why do I have to be your entertainment? Why not someone else?" He stood up, and brushed some dirt off of his cloak. He then moved toward me with incredible speed, making my head hurt. He toward over me, so I was looking directly into his chest. He pressed me against his body, and he whispered, "Because, I chose you from the very beginning. No, let me rephrase that, you found _me from the very beginning." _

_It was true. When I was young, I was tricked into trusting him, and I ended up living with him for about a year. I was around twelve when this happened, and I can't quite remember how old he was. Around twenty-four I presume…._

"_So what? I was young, and you were slick." I replied, aggravated. He chuckled, then said, "That may be true. But look at you now! Your grown up! And you turned out so beautiful as well." He kissed my hair. I cringed slightly. "Yeah, and you turned out to be thirty-four years old." I sighed._

"_Correct. Now, I really want you to try and grasp the situation. What do you think just happened?" "Uh, I was just sexually harassed?" He laughed, then replied, "No. I meant before you woke up." _

"_Well, I was helped somewhat by my greatest enemy. Then I was betrayed by my best friend. Then I died in my lovers arms." "Good, good. Now, what if I told you the real reason all of that happened? Why you were betrayed? Why you were close to death?" _

"_I'm listening…" I dug my face into his cloak and sucked in a breath. He smiled. _


	22. A New Perspective

_This can't be true. It can't be. _

But sure enough, everything I grew to love, grew to trust, was all a lie. I wasn't put in the Akatsuki because of my skills. Pein didn't love me for _me._ Itachi never was truly my ally. None of them were. Deidara and Hidan didn't hate me because they wanted to. The hated me because they _had _to. Madara bugged me because he was told to.

I knew it, though. I knew I was going to be betrayed. I knew I was too stupid to really see through their lies. I _let_ them play with me until they were satisfied. I didn't want to believe what was truly happening.

I wasn't the first one, of course. I wasn't the first one who fell in love, became good friends with them, then was totally broken from the inside. I was around the forth or fifth girl. Why me, you may ask? Why was I the chosen one out of all the rest to be told the truth? Because Madara _loved_ me, had looked after me for a good five years. But I was stupid enough to walk right passed him.

I'm not saying I love Madara back, either. So get that out of your heads. He looked after me for a while, but then kicked me out because he had research to look to. I hated him ever since, but boy was I _stupid_.

The Akatsuki does all of this for the fun of It. They love messing with girls hearts and minds. But that's not what hurts me the most. Just the fact that they can do it with a straight face. Not have any emotions or regret for it at all. That they only used me for their own _entertainment_.

When Madara first told me about this, I was to shocked to think straight. At first I thought he was lying. Then I thought Pein just only loved me for real, unlike the other girls. But when have I ever been right?

Now, you ask? Do you think I'm plotting for some type of revenge? Maybe considering of murdering my attackers? Actually, neither.

Right now, I was crying like a child, grabbing onto Madara's cloak, feeling painfully exposed. But I deserved it. Madara stroked my hair and back, trying to calm me down.

"What am I going to do? They're going to kill me, I know it." I sobbed into his chest, clutching on him for dear life. "You need to stand up to them. Tell them you know their true intentions. And when they try to hurt you, I'll get you out of here." "Yeah, but last time I was lead out someone followed me." I said, shaking off the possibility of escape.

"Trust me, I won't let them. Just please, trust me." I sighed and looked back at him. He still looked as he did before, determined to take my clothes off. I looked away and tried to get to the door, but he held me back. "Tell me Madara, do you really want to help me, or just get me into your bed?"

He chuckled, then said, "I'm doing whatever would give me the better advantage. I think you should of known that by now." "I do know that. That's why I don't think I should listen to you." He leaned down and kissed my neck, leaving me was a tingling feeling that reached my toes.

"Why don't you just let me die, already?" I whispered with clenched teeth, somewhat tense against his grasp. "Because that wouldn't be any fun." He whispered through his smirk.

"Where all of the guys, now? Are they still here?" I asked, trying desperately to create a plan, or just change the subject. "Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame and I are still here. The rest are either out on missions or looking for you. We need to outsmart them, got it? Just follow my lead."

He was about to move in front of me, but I blocked him with my arm. He looked at my raged expression. "No, follow _my_ lead. I think I need to talk to these posers."

I walked out of the door, outraged and upset, looking for someone to punch. I don't care who I run into first, I'm killing him. I ran off into a random direction, Madara running and calling out to me from behind. I took a minute to decide, but I ended up calling, "Sasori! I call you out! Where are you hiding, coward?"

A few minutes of searching, I found myself unable to move. I thought that I might have been in shock again, but this feeling was different. Something was _holding_ me back. "Sasori, that's not fair." I chuckled.

"Now, Shiro," I heard the soft, warm voice I knew so well. "I want to make this easy. Just surrender, and maybe, just maybe, your death will be painless. I hate to waste time by fighting unnecessary battles."

I sighed, and chuckled to myself a bit. "Really? You think I would just surrender that easily? Why don't you release me with your strings, and we can fight each other, fair and square. I think someone as ignorant as you would enjoy that. Wouldn't you?"

I felt the chakra strings tighten, as if they were going to slice my skin, then they released, giving me the ability to move freely. I turned towards him, the traitor I thought of as a friend, and frowned. He was frowning back at me, and I could see the lust and hate in his eyes going all towards me.

He sighed, then said, "Are you sure you want to do this? Your death will be long and painful. I don't think someone as delicate as you would enjoy that. Would you?" His grin appeared, mocking my earlier words, making me grit my teeth in aggravation.

"Before I tear your apart, I want to know something first." I spat towards him, watching the grin wipe away as quick as it came. "And that would be?" He asked. "Why would you do this to me? No, not just me, to earlier girls as well. Why hurt us like this?" He looked at me, looking a bit shocked that I knew what was truly going on.

"Who told you that?" "Does it matter? What matters is that you stop. If you don't, I'll have to stop it myself." And with that, I put my hands together in the form of a technique sign. _Here goes nothing._

But before I could do anything, something grabbed me from behind in a headlock. I tried to move, but this person had me stuck. Oh, how this feels oh so familiar.


	23. His Touch

"Hidan, let go." I spat. I felt his breath down my neck, sending multiple shivers up my spine. "I can't do that, Shiro." His grip tightened as I tried to fight against it. "I said, let go!" I yelled, spinning around to face him. I stared him down as a slight grin formed on his lips.

He reached for me again, but I quickly dodged his arms, then sent my fist flying against his jaw. He flew backwards, landing on his ass, giving me the perfect opportunity to take a run for it.

I took off running as fast as I could, having no intentions to look back. All the sounds around me faded, leaving only the sound of my heels slapping off the floor. I ran down the corridors, passing a very surprised Deidara. I didn't stop, though. I kept going; I needed to get out of there.

I almost tripped on a left alone kunai, but made it out okay. I headed straight to the forest, dashing ahead and into the trees.

My feet clanked across a branch ever second, leaving my heart racing and my hands trembling with excitement. _Don't look back. Don't look back._

I could feel Pein behind me, so I picked up my pace. "Please, Six, stop." His voice was stern and strong. What a joke.

I sped up. He was still close behind, showing me no signs what so ever of stopping. "Six, stop! I won't hurt you!" I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He loved me. I reached into my pouch I regained, and took out a kunai. I held my breath as I threw it blindly in the forest behind me. I needed to give him the message that I was serious.

Next came the sounds of a muffle and a very low, pissed growl. Must of hit him.

Then, I saw a faint figure in the distance in front of me. Before I could process what it was, with my speed, I collided with the hard, warm body. As we fell towards the cold earth, his hands wrapped around my waist.

He broke most of the fall, but I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, making me wince. "Pein, let me go! Leave me alone!" I struggled against him, but that only made his grip tighten. "I can't do that, Six. Your mine. I can never let go."

I felt my body rise, and my lips were placed firmly on his. I desperately wanted to push him away, to tell him to fuck off, to kick him where the sun don't shine, but I didn't. I couldn't help but kiss back. He straddled my waist and flipped us over, making him dominate. I ran my tongue along his bottom lips, asking for entrance, but was teasingly denied.

I gasped as I felt his teeth clamp down on my lip. He took the chance to thrust his tongue into my mouth, dominating over my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his spiky hair, giving into his temptation.

I moaned in pleasure as he nibbled down my neck. His breath was low as he rested his head on my chest. "I love you." He whispered, clinging onto me. "I love you, too." When he looked up to me in surprise, I kissed him patiently, letting him dominate my mouth once again. I pushed my body closer when his hands slipped up my shirt, roaming my chest.

Then, when I thought everything was perfect, I felt stomach-sickening chakra heading in our direction. "Pein." I mumbled, upset that we would have to stop. "I know." He replied, slowly getting up. He put my cloak over my exposed chest, leaving me to wonder how it has gotten exposed in the first place.

But my heart still ached for the feeling of his lips on mine again. I stared at him while he sat up, rustling his hands through his hair in thought. He reached his hand out for me to take, which I humbly took, and he pulled me up. I lost balance on the way, and I fell into his chest. He chuckled a bit.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, slowly throwing my arms around his neck. I rested my head in his chest, wanting to hear his solemn heart beat.

"I can hold them off. I can meet you somewhere." He held me tight. "Where? Like, a hotel or something?" I asked sheepishly, blushing a darker shade. He chuckled again, and replied, "Sure. Run off while you can, so you don't get spotted, okay? I'll distract them while you make your get a way. I'll be right behind you."

"You promise?" I looked up at him, destined to feel his lips. He smiled, then replied, "Promise."

So, I headed off towards the nearest village, the nearest hotel. Which happened to be the hotel I stayed with Sasuke that last time. I checked into a random room, making sure the people knew who to tell where I was. I slumped myself on the bed, feeling the silk sheets intertwine with my bare feet. I sulked in the relaxation.

Before I could catch myself, I ended up falling asleep. My dream was about Sasuke. We were kissing again, but this time I was enjoying myself.

I was woken up by something wrapping their hand around my waist. I looked behind me to find Pein, pulling me into his chest. I smiled and turned, cuddling against him. _When have I become such a girl?_

I awoke again that morning in the same position. I yawned, which woke him up. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He kissed me, pulling me close.

That's when the comforting thoughts filled my head. _We're going to be like this forever. No more problems with the rest of the Akatsuki. No more problems with the Sound. Just me and Pein. _

_And for some reason, I gave into them once again, not focusing on my true stupidity. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even realize the rock being thrown at our window. _


	24. Wake Up

Pein was the first to react when the window shattered. He immediately jumped of the bed and sprinted towards the window, warding off any intruders ready to enter. I was so numb and wounded from everything that's happened in the last few days I knew I couldn't stand, so I lie there, waiting. I could feel his gaze burning through me as the seconds ticked. His breathing was heavy with excitement. I knew he was waiting for a fight.

That's when it happened, and everything flew by in slow motion. A figure flew into the room and tackled Pein to the ground, putting a kunai to his neck. My breath caught in my throat as I heard shouting of orders, then tough arms wrapping around me. _No. Not again._

I cried out, my voice getting caught in my throat. I kicked around, slowly wriggling myself out of the person's grip. "No! _Pein! Save me!_" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks. A hand wrapped around my mouth, cutting off my ability to speak. A rough voice in my ear whispered, "Shh, I won't hurt you. I'm taking you to Sasuke."

My heart sank. Just the thought of Sasuke made me want to hurl. After everything we've gone through and done, nothing would cause me to voluntarily go back. "Who are you?" I asked angrily, when we were a decent distance away from the hotel.

"My name is Blent. I won't hurt you." But as he said those last words, his grip tightened, squeezing the breath out of my lungs. I didn't complain once he realized my pain and loosened his grip. "You look tired. Sleep." He breathed in my ear. I shook, then replied, "In your arms? I don't think so." "Your tired. You'll fall asleep fast enough."

And I actually did find some decent rest in Blent's arms. I slept until we stopped in front of a small house, surrounded by dead plants and grass that will never grow back. _Very earthly. _"Go back to sleep. He'll be here at dusk." He carried me in the house and lied me on the bed. He left the room to go somewhere else, and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Six." Someone nudged my shoulder a bit. I stirred in the sheets and looked up, facing Sasuke. "What do you want?" I spat at him. "Why am I here?" He looked away, as if thinking, then turned back to me, looking serious. "I think it's time I've woke you up."

"What do you mean? I'm awake." I gave a confused look. _What the hell?_

"This, the past year, that you've been with me, been with the Akatsuki… it's all in your dream. I'm not real. None of this is real." _He's an absolute mad man. _"I know this sounds confusing, but you have to listen. I'm talking to you while you sleep. Danzo sent you here for an experiment. Number Four is alive." _He's a sick bastard. This isn't a joke._ "I want you to wake up. I want to talk to you. I've been watching you for a while, motoring your dreams." _So, he's a stalker now?_ "Please, take this into consideration. I'm going to turn this switch off, and your going to wake up. When you see me, don't be alarmed." _This isn't funny. Just shut up._

But sure enough, when have I ever been right? I hear a loud siren flicker, then the silence engulfed me once again. My sight had vanished from me, leaving me in the darkness. I tried to move my body, but was completely still. Nothing worked with me.

My mind was foggy. The taste of blood engulfed my mouth, leaving me gasping for fresh air. I tired crying out for help, crying out for Pein, for Sasuke, but my voice failed. Everything came out in a croak.

I heard a muffle, as if a lost voice from the distance finding it's way to my ears. It got louder, leaving me frightened and excited. The words became clear. "Six. Can you hear me? Open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open slowly. Even by the low lighting in the room, I ended up squinting. My voice came through my throat, scaring me. "Sasuke."

A figure above me smiled, causing tears to form on the rim of my eyes. Why I was crying, I don't know.

"Hello, Six." Said the man in front of me. I focused my sight. It was, in fact, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke." I mumbled again, trying to find the right words other than his name. Something cold appeared on the side of my face, and I registered it to be his hand, cradling my cheek softly. "You alright?" He whispered.

"I can't feel the rest of my body." I croaked out, closing my eyes, leaning against his touch. "I know. It'll wear off soon enough."

"Do you want to see him?" He asked, smiling a sweet smile I knew he was forcing. "See who?" I responded, still trying to wiggle my fingers with little success. "Number Three."

My eyes widened. _This is a sick joke. He's dead. _"He's dead." I repeated, feeling the tears falling past my eye lids and sliding slowly down my cheeks. "He's not dead, Six. He's waiting for you outside that door." He nudged his head towards the door. My breathing grew heavier as I nodded, letting him leave the room, probably fetching the man who I thought's been dead for almost a year.

_This can't be happening. It doesn't make any sense. _What about Pein? Itachi? Madara? _Deidara_? What Sasuke said…. _It's all been a dream_. That can't be. I just can't be.

When the door opened, and he walked in, my small cry became a sob, and when he was close enough, I sat straight up and clung onto him, digging my nails in his short black hair and sobbing into his shoulder. Three's arms found their way around me, supporting me.

"_Sai. Never leave me again._"


	25. The Moon

Since the day I've woken up, my heart has been stopping nonstop. After Sai and I reunited, ninjas from the Leaf invaded the hideout at which we were located, so we had to move. Sai was met by the Leaf ninja, and stayed by them. He told me to go on, so I went with his orders. Sasuke was held up for a bit, but caught back up with me, along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

We moved to a hideout located in the Earth Country. I was put In the position of Orochimaru's guard, and I happily cooperated. I hoped for the one day I would be able to see Sai again, but for now I would have to settle with Sasuke.

It was strange, looking at Sasuke and knowing I've kissed him in the dream. That I've slept in his arms. But of course, Pein would creep into my mind and I'd have to lay down from fatigue. Living without him, or not knowing he even knows I exist, sucks the oxygen out of my lungs. I even miss the Deidara I thought I knew.

I wonder all the time when I'd be able to see them. Sasuke said run ins with the Akatsuki happen frequently, and I'm honestly anxious.

I don't know why. I know they won't act kindly towards me, even if they did know who I was. I'd have instant problems with Itachi, I knew. Sasuke would probably be with me, so future fights are predictable.

Though, I've been planning a date to which I could visit the Akatsuki. I don't know why I've been attracted to the distant forests, I knew once they'd find me I'd be killed. _Still, _I thought, _I need to see him. _

Sasuke visits me frequently. He would sneak in my room at night and check up on me. He knew what I'd dreamed about before; that we had kissed and shared much more. Yet, he'd act as if nothing happened, as if I've never woken up from a dream.

Nothing has happened between us, though. Occasionally, we'd look at each other, gazing into each others eyes, and share mental affection we could never speak of to each other.

Even though I'd always think about it, I'd never love Sasuke as much as Pein.

After months with Orochimaru, I've decided to go searching for the Akatsuki. I used the excuse of a midnight walk, but I was given a time to report back, or I'd be searched for and punished, if not killed. I agreed, and made my way outside.

I did something I hadn't done in years, and went with my instincts. I'd never trusted it, but somehow I knew it could lead me to them.

I headed off blindly into the darkness, leaping quickly through trees. A midnight walk turned into hours. I didn't know how long I've been traveling until I reached the hideout. A large boulder stood before me, carrying a seal I knew I couldn't touch. I thought for a moment, wondering how I could get inside. Then, a rustling sound from trees nearby snapped my head up.

I checked the perimeter before I had arrived, and I hadn't detected any sources of chakra. I frowned, waiting for whoever it was to show themselves.

All was quiet until I felt a disturbance in the water I was standing on. I felt the waves move a little, then found myself flying against the boulder. I chocked up blood from the force of the impact, and fell to the earth. I forced chakra to my knees as I crushed back onto the surface of the water.

I looked up, wiping the blood from my mouth. I blinked when I realized no one was there.

"Show yourself you coward!" I shouted, standing back up. I winced as a sharp pain shattered in my chest, and I knew one of my ribs much of broke. I cursed, searching the area for chakra. This person obviously has a jutsu to hide it.

The moment was still until the water in front of me was disturbed. A figure emerged quickly through the water, shouting, "Tada!~" I felt a hand go around my neck and slam me against the rock once more.

I looked up at the enemy, having to squint from the pain. I instantly made out the man. The orange mask must of gave it away. "Tobi! Let me go!" I snapped, pulling at his hand. He gasped slightly, pulling away. "How did intruder know Tobi's name?" He got close, and stuck his face close to mine.

"Who is intruder? Tobi was told to take care of her. Leader-sama wanted to make sure intruder was dead." I gritted my teeth, looking at him directly. "Quit the act. You're starting to piss me off." I swatted my hand through the air, swiping off his mask.

He caught it in midair, but it was too late to cover up. He stiffened and looked directly at me. "You have my attention, Shiro." Madara spoke, showing his real tone. "If you had known it was me, why pull the act?" I asked, filling my lungs full of air. "Because I didn't know you've known my identity."

"How do you know?" He asked, getting closer. "How do you know about Tobi?"

I shook my head, frowning. "It's hard to explain. I'll just tell you Orochimaru had something to do with it." He nodded in understanding, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I haven't seen you in years, Shiro."

I looked up at him, wincing. "It's not like I've been looking forward to this reunion." I remember the way he'd touched me in my dream, and I shook at the sudden chill. I stepped back from him, backing against the rock.

He shook his head, looking up to the moon. "I don't think you came all the way here to reject me." I shook my head in response, looking to the ground and grabbing my shoulder.

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking back towards me.

"Actually, I'm here to see Pein."


	26. Isn't This Familiar?

"You can't." I looked up at him, frowning. He avoided my gaze, which makes sense, since I had a nasty scowl. "Why can't I? I'm not afraid of him." He looked down at me, shaking his head. "You should be. He's not the person to be falling in love with. You should know that. Hell, I know you better than that."

"You don't know me at all." I pushed past him, putting a hand on the rock. "I can't let you get in there, Shiro. Go home." He said, moving to stand closer to me.

"I need to know, Tobi. I need to know if he…" I carried off, not sure why I was here myself. I wanted to know if he knew who I was, but the chances were sure as hell slim. But, I knew my heart wouldn't be complete until I knew the answer myself.

Before I could reason with him further, I noticed him scramble to put his mask on. My confusion was solved when I heard a voice shout, "Damn, Tobi, what's taking you so long?"

I looked up to see Deidara flying in on his clay bird. I tried not to smile as he released the bird and jumped down onto the water, keeping himself up. He looked at me, than at Tobi, who was just standing beside me, and smirked. "Hey, Tobi, the only person who can get girls is _me_, yeah!" He stepped closer, studying me.

"Tobi" jumped, as if just realizing he was there. "OH! Deidara-sempai! T-tobi was just talking to-" "Shut up, Tobi, you'll scare her." He leaned over to me, smirking. Even though I've known Deidara well in the dream, I haven't seen this smirk before. I "pfft" and looked the other way, feeling underestimated.

He leaned over further, getting inches away from my face. "She's so small, isn't she? But, she doesn't lack looks, that's for sure." He purred. I wanted to blow chunks. Was he serious? I thought he hated me? Now, he's just hitting on me?

"Leave me alone, asshole." I barked, stepping past him. "Take me to your leader." What I got in response was uncontrollable laughter. By Deidara _and_ Tobi.

"What makes you think you're worthy enough to see Leader-sama?" He asked, and although I wasn't facing him, I knew he was grinning. "I don't plan on talking with him, I just want him to answer a single question for me. And I'll do anything to ask it." I replied, turning around. "Oh, so, are you threatening me?" He asked cockily, showing his teeth.

I walked ahead, getting close enough to smell his scent: blood and clay. I put a hand on his chest, feeling him tense beneath me. I hope this works.

"I'd do… _anything_ to see him." I looked up at him, smiling sweetly, acting innocent. His eyes sparked; something I haven't seen before, and I was suddenly pushed back with force. I skidded across the water but stopped myself.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" He yelled, putting a foot back in a stance. "I'm not an idiot! You can't seduce me, yeah!" He reached his hand into his pouch, smirking once again. "Now, I'm going to get rid of you, annoying little leach!"

He pulled his hand out, revealing small spider-like clay molds. He let them go, and they sped towards me and incredible speed. I barely dodged them before they all detonated, sending sparks everywhere. I had a small burn on my forearm, but I ignored it. I caught his hand go back into his pouch, and I knew this was my opening.

I dashed towards him, pulling out a kunai. He acted without hesitation and grabbed a kunai with his free hand, blocking my attack. I spat and jumped back, getting ready to go at him again. Just then, Tobi jumped in front of me, and screamed, "NO! Pretty girl don't fight Deidara-sempai!" I heard Deidara's voice from behind him bark, "Get out of the way, Tobi! And go hide!" Tobi looked back at him, before speeding away, yelling.

I could of laughed at the sight, but I saw what Tobi was running away from. Deidara made a clay bird; one that I knew could chase me wherever I would run. I grit my teeth and dashed the other way, turning my head to see the bird right on my trail. I knew I didn't have much time left, so I quickly made a clone jutsu and sunk in the water.

The blast was enough to send me deeper within the lake, sending the last bit of air out of my lungs. I swam to the surface, feeling my lungs cramp up. As I hit the surface, I filled my lungs with air and climbed onto the surface of the water, gasping for breath. I looked up at Deidara, who had an impressed look.

"Not bad. I thought you'd die in that one. But now, it's time for your last!" He took a patch of clay out of his pouch, shoving it in his mouth and chewing on it. I quickly made signs for a jutsu, and said, "Earth Style: Swaying Leaves." The area became engulfed in leaves, leaving Deidara's vision a blur. I blended in with the mist, and advanced behind him quickly. He was to busy panicking and preparing to notice me, so I jabbed my kunai into the back of his neck.

When I thought I had won, his figure vanished, leaving me cursing. _Damn clone._ I quickly looked up to see him coming down at me, kunai in hand. I quickly dodged it with seconds to spare, feeling the waves from feet away roll from impact.

But of course, Deidara was already prepared for his next explosion. He was looking at me with a cocky grin when he released a large bird, that advanced on me. I held my breath and quickly made more hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" I blew fire, that engulfed the bird in a split second, causing the bird to explode. The impact send me flying, including suffering from quite a few burns. I couldn't focus my chakra quick enough, and I sunk deep within the water. As I came up for air, I felt something grab my leg and pull me under again.

I thought it was Deidara, so I started to panic. I thrashed around and tried to pull away from him, but it wasn't working. I looked down at him, but realized it wasn't Deidara at all. _Konan?_

I choked on water, and kicked at her. She kept still, keeping my ankle firmly in her grasp. Before passing out, I could of sworn her eyes were reaching into my soul.


	27. Out of Warnings (Last Chapter)

**AN : I'm so, so sorry. I bet you all hate me by now. You see, my laptop broke down, and I've been going through a lot of depression lately. But I'm going to finish this story, no matter what. **"She said she wanted to speak with you. I tried to draw her away." "Tobi doesn't know!""Sir, would you like me to take care of her?""No. If she has business with me, I'll take care of it." The voices surrounding me seemed to swirl and blend. At one point, they all felt the same, but different. My eyes seemed to sting as I opened them, and the dimness of the room added to my confusion. The sudden urge to ask for Sasuke came to me, but I let it pass. My throat felt cold and sore. I coughed then, gulps of water left my lungs and appeared on the floor beneath me. The world was slanted. I was on the floor, tied and unable to move. All I could see were pairs of feet a few steps ahead. I had the thought and want to swing my legs and kick them, but I knew I couldn't. So I just lied there, wondering what they were going to do, absolutely clueless. I couldn't even remember why I was here, until I heard Pein's voice ring through my ears. "What do you want?" "It's a long story," I managed to choke out. I shuffled myself into a sitting position, and found the Akatsuki surrounding me. "I just want to know something."He looked at me, like I was some creature, and leaned down a bit to face me. Looking my up and down, he said, "I'll tell you whatever you want, but that would cost you your life." I don't know what I did when I heard that. I can't remember. I think I just shook my head and blurted out the question I've been dying to know. Everyone stared at me after I said it, and Deidara began to laugh. The thing is: He didn't even answer me. He just placed his hand softly on my head, and that was the last thing I remember. My life was tragic, I'll admit it. I hold many regrets and wishes, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm with my family now, and I'm happy. I haven't been this happy in a long, long time. Maybe my blood still stains the walls, and maybe Sasuke misses me. Does Sai even know I'm gone? As I sit down and think all these unknown questions, my mom tells me something. "It's going to be okay. There's a prodigy out there."If I couldn't be the prodigy I thought I was, maybe someone else could. **"Do you love me?" **_ **AN : Yeah, surprisingly, it's over. This story just seemed to go on forever, to where I didn't even know what was going on! Haha! I hope some of you aren't mad, but yes, Six died. It was the best thing! Her curiosity got the best of her, if you really think about it. And if you haven't figured it out, the last quote right there was the question she asked Pein. It's kind of sad he didn't answer. :(I'm sorry this story was so... elaborate. It has a lot of errors, and not just of grammar, but of facts and , my new fanfiction, "Solemn", needs a lot of attention, because I believe it could be one of my best stories yet! (Hopefully,)And once again, sorry. :/**


End file.
